Complicated
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Sequel to Love Thy Host. Chris made a new season. At first, James thought it would be great but during TDA, he realized Chris is getting more cruel. Now he had to ask himself: will he still love Chris? Or will the second season ruin their relationship? Rated M later on.
1. The Stolen Diary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James McLeon.

**Summary: **Chris made a new season. At first, James thought it would be great but during TDA, he realized Chris is getting more cruel. Now he had to ask himself: will he still love Chris? Or will the second season ruin their relationship?

**Pairings: **Chris/OC, there'll be other couples.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing, sad moments, sometimes pervert moment, possible OOCness, conflicts, drama, sexual themes, slight Courtney-bashing(yes, I hate her!), randomness. If you don't like it or are underage, DON'T read it!

Here it is, the sequel for Love Thy Host.

The story will takes place in Total Drama Action. The rating will be T at the beginning but later, it will turns to M because there will be sexual themes. I know there wasn't so much drama in Love Thy Host, it mostly happen with Heather and Celeste but I promise there will be bit more drama in this story.

* * *

Many things can happen on a reality show. James and Chris knows that since they both had worked on a reality show called Total Drama Island.

There was a finale in yesterday and Owen was the winner.

It was morning and the male couple had just woke up. Chris smiled and gave James' forehead a kiss. "Good morning, dear." Chris said, caresses gently James' bare chest. "Good morning, sweetie." James said and smiled back.

Last night, after Chris gave the prize money to Owen, the male couple had spent for the rest of the night having their first time with each other. That night was truly amazing for both of them, they officially belongs to each other.

"It was such a great night, wasn't it?"

"It sure was." James agreed, then he wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. "And I'm glad I could share it with you."

Chris giggled in response. "Me too." he said, then they kissed each other. "Well, I better get dressed now." Chris said as he removed the duvet of themselves and got off the bed. He bent down to get his own clothes. Unaware to Chris, James is watching his rear area and enjoying the view. "I think I got the best view on this island." he commented and smirked.

Chris, who knew what James was talking about, blushed brightly and covered his naked butt with his own clothes.

"Dude, you're such a perv!"

"Oh please, we saw each other naked last night and you did told me that I'm allowed to look at your butt whenever I want." James told him. As a response, Chris pick up James' jacket from the floor and throw it at his boyfriend. "Yeah but I said that when I was wearing clothes, this is different." Chris said.

"How?"

"Well, I'm naked right now."

Yeah, they love each other but soon they're going to learn that love can be complicated sometimes.

After gotten dressed and went to the shower, Chris went back to his own trailer. He smiled when he saw his teddy bear, Mr. Twinkle.

He picked Mr. Twinkle up off the bed and hugged it. "Hi Mr. Twinkle, I'm so sorry that I left you here all alone for the whole night." he apologized like the teddy bear is alive. "But I promise it won't happen again. I just got lucky with my boyfriend last night."

He took a blue book and started writing in it. It was his diary. He wrote every details of what he have been doing in yesterday, from the finale to his first time. When he were done, he packed his stuff and left his trailer.

"Hey Chef, did you packed?" Chris asked when he saw his big friend. "Yep, I'm all ready." Chef replied. "Okay, seems to everything is ready. Let's check the contestants." Chris said. "Hey, can I come with you guys?" James asked when he saw the two men. He had gotten dressed and packed his stuff too.

Chris smiled. "Sure, you can." he replied before he hold James' hand and the trio went to the camp where the contestants are sleeping.

What they didn't know is a certain red-headed person has arrived at the productions camp and sneaked into Chris' trailer…

* * *

"Looks like the kids had already gotten up." James pointed out when he saw the contestants are awaken when the trio arrived at the camp.

They are all standing and listening to Izzy who are holding a blue book and reading it for the others.

Wait, Izzy reading a book? That is something you don't see every day.

"…then we felt asleep. It was the best night of my life." Izzy said and closed the book when she was done reading it. "Wow, that was really great." Owen commented. "Yeah, I'm glad you found that book." Tyler agreed. "I had to agree, it was great but I still think it was wrong stealing that book." Courtney reminded Izzy. "Oh Courtney, what they don't know won't hurt them." Izzy said calmly and smiled at her.

James and Chris walked to the contestants. "Hey, what did you just read?" James asked Izzy when they had approached them.

"We know what you guys did last night." the insane girl said, smirked at the male couple.

"Yeah, I was hosting the show. There was finale of Total Drama Island, Owen won, you kids found out about my relationship and then I got thrown into the lake by Owen, Duncan and Geoff." the host said and glared at the three mentioned boys.

The insane girl giggled. "We also know that you guys had sex."

"WHAT?" both the host and the intern yelled and blushed. "How did you guys know?" the intern asked them "Simply. We found out from the book as Izzy had found." the delinquent explained. The host's eyes widened when he saw the book the insane girl is holding. "Oh my God, that is my diary!" he exclaimed. He took the away from the insane girl and glared daggers at her.

"How the hell did you get it?" he asked irritated.

"I was bored, so I went to the productions camp for finding something fun. I had randomly sneaked into your trailer and then I found your diary. I looked through your diary and then there was an entry that caught my eyes, so I had to share it with the others." Izzy explained.

"By the way, thanks for writing all the smutty details." Geoff thanked.

After hearing it, James glared at Chris. "Did you wrote all the details of our first time?" he asked annoyed, crossed his arms. Chris blushed even more, looks ashamed. He had already regretted writing the whole details of their first time.

He glances at the contestants. "Did you guys packed your stuff?" he asked them. They all nodded no in response. They had listening to Izzy reading Chris' diary for them the whole time, so none of them had packed.

"Well, then do it now." Chris commanded.

The contestants did as they've been told to, went to their cabins and started packing their stuffs.

Chef, who had overheard their conversations, smirked at Chris. "So how was he?"

"He is truly amazing." Chris replied, smiled proudly at Chef.

Later, when they were all done packing, everybody went to the dock.

"Okay, everybody." Chris began, checking about every contestant has arrived. When he saw all of them are there, he smiles. "Get on the boat. We're going to Playa Des Losers for celebrate Owen's victory."

The contestants cheered and got on the boat. James was about to get on the boat too when he noticed that neither Chris nor Chef are going with him. "Aren't you guys coming?" James asked them. "Yes, we just need to do something first." Chris replied. James raised an eyebrow "Like what?" he asked.

Chris smirked. "That's a surprise."

James shrugged and got on the boat. While the boat are sailing to Playa Des Losers, the contestants are having conversations, talking about what they used to do at home before they joined the show. Ezekiel went to James. He don't know why but he wanted to know more about James. After every contestants had talked about him, Ezekiel had gotten more interested in him(not as a crush).

"James, eh." he began, tried to get his attention. The intern, who heard him, turned to the home-schooled guy.

"Yeah, Ezekiel?"

"How old were you when you found out you're into men, eh?" the home-schooled guy asked. "I was 13 when I came out of the closet." the intern replied. "Oh my. How long have you been in there?" the home-schooled guy misunderstood.

The intern couldn't help but chuckle at the home-schooled guy's naïve question.

"No, no. That means I found out that I'm gay. After I told my mom about it, she told me that she knew about this the whole time and she wanted to support me."

"How did she know that you're gay, eh?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. I think she had figuring it out when I told her that I think Chris' dad is handsome."

After hearing it, Ezekiel's eyes widened. He was freaked out of what James just told him. "Okay…" he said and slowly walked backwards, leaving James in confusion.


	2. Total Drama Action is Born

Everything went fine, when they arrived at Playa Des Losers and they were having a party for celebrating Owen's victory. But what they don't know is Chris have a surprise for them. He made them go on a hunt for a million dollars. Of course, Owen had to give up the money and he did.

Many hours later, the suitcase with the million dollars fell into the water and got eaten by a shark. There was 14 contestants who ended in the water.

There is Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Beth, Izzy and Justin.

They all got the chance to be in the new season called Total Drama Action. For the rest, who didn't ended in the water, won't return for the new season. Except from Katie and Sadie who are happy about not being separated, the non-returning contestants were either angry or disappointed(mostly Courtney).

Everybody went back to Playa Des Losers, there is still some time before they can go home.

"Jay, when you had sex with Charlie, did you use a condom?" it was Lindsay who asked. "No but I don't think it's necessary, none of us have any venereal disease." James replied.

Suddenly Lindsay gasped. "You guys didn't use protection? But…what if he got pregnant?"

The male couple stared at each other.

"Do you wanna tell her or should I?" Chris asked James, they could hear a chuckle. It came from Tyler "Babe, guys doesn't birth babies." he said and lays his hand on his girlfriend's waist. "Thanks you for telling her that, Tyler." Chris thanked him.

"Gays lays eggs."

"EXCUSE ME?" Chris could not believe what Tyler just said.

James looked confused at him. "Dude, who told you that?"

"Some guy at my school did."

The male couple stares at each other again. "Um, I'd love to stay with you guys and talk about the birth-thing but…I had to see my other friends." James said for avoiding the awkward moment. "Yeah and I had to talk with Chef about the new season." Chris said for the same reason, then the male couple went to each their ways.

The dumb couple looks at each other "It's just a shame that we couldn't be with each other in the new season but don't worry, babe. I will thinking of you." Tyler said and smiled. "And I'll try to remember you during this season, Tyler." Lindsay said and smiled back. They hugged each other and then they shared a passionate kiss.

"You are Tyler, right?"

* * *

James went to Gwen and Trent "Hi guys." he greeted them. "Hi James." they said at the same time, when they realized it they both blushed. The intern smiled and hugged his friends "I can't wait to see you guys on the new season." he said, Trent and Gwen smiled and hugged him back.

"Okay, everybody." Chris speaks up, getting the contestants' attention. "Are you all ready for taking home?"

Everybody nodded in response "Good, now you guys can all go home." Chris said to them, the contestants got all ready for their boat. Before they went on the boat too, Chris looks at his boyfriend "Listen dude, I'm sorry that I wrote all that private thing." he apologized.

"That's okay but just promise me, you won't do it again next time we have sex."

"I promise."

They both smiled and holding each other's hands, then they went to the boat.

"Man, I've never thought there would happen more than twenty-two teenagers who are in a reality show." Chris said when they got on the boat. "Me neither." James agreed. The host puts his hands on the intern's shoulder and then they shared a passionate kiss.

They could hear Heather shouting. "Oh, get a room!"

"Just ignore her, James. She's just jealous, because she don't have a boyfriend." Chris said, then they kissed each other again.

* * *

Few hours later, after the contestants, Chef and the other employees got home, James and Chris arrived at Chris' mansion. Few days ago, they both agreed on living together and Chris decided his home.

"Here we are, my home."

"It sure looks glamorous."

"Thanks, I know." Chris agreed and smiled.

The intern pinned his boyfriend on the wall, then he kissed him gently. The host let out some giggles "Easy now, we have just arrived." he said. "Sorry, I just love you." James said and smiled, Chris smiled back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck "I love you too." he said.

* * *

After having dinner, Chris showed James his bedroom. They both lays on the bed(no, they're not going to have sex, if you think that) and smiling at each other. "You know…I can't really decide about the best thing in my life was when I became a reality show-host or your boyfriend." Chris said.

James just chuckle and kissed Chris. The host started kissed him back, then they started to make out. "So about that new season…what is it called?" James asked, after they were done making out. After hearing the question, Chris smirked "It's called Total Drama Action." he replied.

"When is it going to start?"

"Two days, so we have plenty of times of ourselves."

James smirked. "I like the way, you're thinking."

"Thanks." Chris said and smirked back. "What do you think we should do right now?" the intern asked, the host thought on for a moment.

"How about make out?"

* * *

About the ending, I didn't have much idea for it. Hm, there is something I have realized. In my stories Love Thy Host and in this story, James and Chris have been making out a lots like they were a gay version of Geoff/Bridgette XD

Funny thought, don't you think?

I think it's obvious that Lindsay would think men can get babies too and for some reason, I could imagined that Tyler would think gays lays eggs. It was fun to write that scene.


	3. The First Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Now I had finally gotten myself to watch some of TDWT-episodes on Youtube, I had watched from 14 to 21.

Anyway, here's the third chapter.

* * *

It went two days and Total Drama Action is started.

James and Chris has arrived at an abandoned film lot. It is this place, the contestants are going to be in forty-two days. "So this is here, the second season is taking place on?" James asked Chris. The host turns his head to his boyfriend and smiled "Yes. Yes, it is." he replied.

The intern looks around. "Where is the contestants?"

"They haven't arrived yet. There would be an hour, before they'd be here." the host told him. James places his hand on Chris' shoulder "So this means we have bit times for ourselves, right now?" he asked "Yeah, that's right." Chris replied, then they shared a kiss.

After the kiss broke, Chris looks sadly on the ground. "Is there something wrong?" James asked "I was just thinking of we might couldn't go out on a date after this." Chris replied.

"Why not?"

"Because our relationship is secret."

"Oh right…" James said.

After they became a couple, they promised not telling people about their relationship until they felt ready for it. If everybody finds out about them, they wouldn't give them some privacy.

Sure, Chris loves attention but of course, like many people, he have limits and one of them is it when someone are sneaking in his privacy. It would have been easier if Chris wasn't a famous host but it was his own choice and James respected it.

"This might not gonna be easy, right now but we can find a way about it."

"How?"

"I don't know, Chris but we will."

"Okay, there is few things I need to do." Chris informed, he smiled and kissed James. "See ya later, after the challenge."

After Chris left, James sees the abandoned film lot. It's a big place, he have no idea of where he should start. There is so many places, he could explore.

Suddenly he heard some really loud footsteps, the intern got confused and looks around. A giant shadow appeared and it covered him. The intern looks up and sees there's a green monster who are looking hungrily at him. James' eyes widen at the monster as it took him up from the ground.

"Argh! Help! Somebody help me!" James screamed, then he looks at the monster's red eyes and he started to begged. "Please, don't eat me!"

"That's okay, you can put him down. It's not him, you're after." a male voice said.

James knew who the voice came from, then the monster carefully puts him down on the ground. "Chris, do you know that monster?" he asked Chris, after he got his feet on the ground. "Yeah and you know him too. This monster is anamatronic and Chef control it." Chris explained and smiled. "I forgot to tell you about the first challenge."

The intern looked at the monster. "It sure looks so real."

"Yeah, it does. That's what made the first challenge fun."

"It won't eat the contestants, would it?"

"No, of course not. Its not real, so it couldn't eat them."

"Okay, then." James said and give Chris a kiss on his cheek. "Enjoy your day." the intern said "Same with you, dude." the host said, before he left again.

* * *

After the challenge(which took a day, due to Owen's weight and the fact of he's slow) and the contestants went to bed, Chris went to the productions camp.

"Hi James." he greeted, the intern saw him and smiled "Hi." he greeted back. "So, what have you been doing today?" the host asked. "Just doing intern-stuff." the intern replied, then he hugged his boyfriend. "What do you think this season is going to be?"

Chris smiled. "I think this season is going to be great…no wait, 'great' isn't the right word. I'd say awesome!"

James smiled and kissed Chris' forehead, making the host giggled. "I'm going to bed." he said, so the intern let go of him. Then Chris went to his trailer. "Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too." James said and went in the same trailer.

A day before the second season started, they had agreed on sleep together in the same trailer.

After they changed their clothes into night clothes, they're both laying on the same bed. "I can't wait to spend this season with you." James said and smiled, Chris smiled back "Me neither." he agreed and smiled back.

"I wonder how this is season is going to be." James said, thinking how it would be. Chris smirked "Well, we have to wait." he said.

They shared one last kiss, before they fell asleep.


	4. Contestants and Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

I have two news.

1. I have watched TDWT-episodes from 22 to the finale.

2. I've made a new chapter for this story.

If you couldn't find the story about James and Chris' first time together, that's because I had deleted it. The reason was because I felt the story seems to be pointless and I just want to write a better version of it, hope you understand.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The morning has begin. James and Chris woke up from their sleeps and they smiled at each other, then they shared a kiss. Later, after taking a shower, gotten dressed and getting some breakfasts, James went to the camp where the contestants are sleeping.

The contestants has just woken up and after they got dressed, they went outside. They are about to getting to the tent where they can eat, until they saw James. "Hi kids." James greeted at them and smiled. The contestants(well, some of them) smiled back "James, are you going to be on this season too?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"So did your boyfriend told you about what this challenge is about?" the voice belong to Justin.

"Well, he did told me but I promised him that I can't tell you guys about the challenges." James replied, then he realized something. "Wait…Justin, did you just say something?"

"Um, yes." Justin replied, James' eyes widen "Oh my God! You can talk!" he were surprised to hear him talk. "Of course, I can. Didn't you hear me talk when I was here on the first season?" the eye candy asked, the intern was just looking at him.

"When we was on that one million hunt?"

The intern just shook his head. "No. To be honest, I've first heard you speak today."

"Okay…"

Heather crossed her arms "I wish that faggot wouldn't be here." she said, Gwen rolled her eyes, then she turns her head to her friend and smiled. "We'd love to talking with you, James but we had to go now and getting some breakfast." she said "Okay, good luck surviving Chef's yucky food." James said.

"We'll try."

* * *

Later on the day, after the challenge and Geoff and Bridgette got voted off, Chris meets James at the productions camp. "Hey dude, how was the challenge?" James asked "It was pretty awesome but it could use some bit drama." Chris replied. "Plus I think I should pay Chef, before he goes and kill me."

"I thought you do pay him after every episodes." the intern said, the host started to laugh "Pay him after every episodes? That was a good one, dude." he said and continue to laugh.

He stopped laughing when he saw his boyfriend are looking confused at him. "Oh, you mean it?"

Chris looks on the ground "So…" he began. "What have you been doing?"

"In the morning, after we got some breakfasts, I meet the contestants and the rest of the day, I had been working." James replied.

"Okay."

The male couple hugged each other, they leaned to each other and then they kissed each other. After the kiss broke, Chris smiled at James. "Man, I love you, dude. I don't hope this season would have any effect on our relationship."

James smiled back. "Neither do I."

* * *

In meanwhile, the Lame-o-sine arrived at a studio and Geoff and Bridgette gets off it. "Now when I've been thinking about it, maybe we shouldn't have been making out." Geoff said. "And you finds first about it now?" Bridgette asked slightly annoyed, mostly because she and her boyfriend were the first to being voted off on the second season.

"Hey, hey! Excuse me for couldn't resist kissing you." Geoff said, crossing his arms. He looks down on the ground, same did Bridgette. Suddenly the party guy got an idea "Hey, I got an idea!" he said, the surfer girl looked confused at him "What kind of idea?" she asked him.

"How about a show about interviewing the contestants, when they got voted off from Total Drama Action?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah and we can be the hosts of the show."

"But wouldn't Chris be mad, if he finds out that we made that show?"

"Nah, he wouldn't find out. I mean, he is busy with his job and his boyfriend, so you don't had to worry about it."

"I guess you're right."

There is a long silence between the blonde couple, then Geoff smiled "Wanna make out?" he asked, Bridgette smiled "Sure." she said.

The blonde couple are now making out…like usual.

* * *

And the aftermath is born! X3

I hope you have enjoyed this, though it wasn't so special.


	5. Break Up, Stars and Lap Dance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Sorry for the long wait, I was having writer-block. This chapter have a pervert moment and there is a moment where Duncan/Gwen-fans might would enjoy. Don't worry, I will also working on Help for You.

By the way, have you guys seen my icon?

* * *

It is a really hot day.

James are shirtless today because of the heat, he is relaxing on a lawn chair and watching the sky. "Man, the day is pretty hot today." he thought, suddenly a shadow appeared. James take off his sunglasses and saw it was Chris who are dressed as a cowboy. "Dude, why are you dressed like a cowboy?" he asked.

Chris lifts a bit up of the cowboy hat who had covered his eyes and smiled "That's for the challenge." he replied.

"Oh, should've know."

"But did I give you a permission to take a break?"

"Um…" James realized that he should do his job right now but he wasn't think about it. "Well, not really but it was a hot day, it's impossible to work in that heat."

"Why did I choose you to be my intern? I mean seriously, you are so lazy sometimes." Chris complained. Ha! And it comes from him?

"Hey, I'm not lazy!" James whined, a playfully smirk appeared on Chris' face "Aw, did I made you mad?" he teased, walking closer to him. He straddled his legs and sat on James' laps. The intern looked both confused and nervous "What are you doing?" he asked.

The host didn't say anything, he was still smirking and unbutton his shirts, revealing his chest and abs.

James blushed at the sight. "Have I ever told you how cute you are, when you're blushing?" Chris asked seductively as he turns around and starting shaking his butt in front of James. It made the intern blushed even more. The host undid his belt and slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his underwear.

He sat on his boyfriend's laps again and started rubbed his butt against his crotch. James was trying his best for not getting a nosebleed while Chris were giving him a lap dance.

Suddenly a deep manly voice called. "Chris! Where are you? Hurry up, the challenge are starting soon!" it was Chef who called.

"Well, guess I had to go now." Chris said, while he buttoned his shirts again and put back on his pants, then he turns his head to James, who now got a boner, and smirked. "I hope you enjoyed the lap dance."

Then he goes, much to James' displeasure.

* * *

Later, after Trent got voted off, James was going to the viewing room for visiting Chris. He have taken his shirt on again.

What he didn't expect that Gwen walked out of the viewing room and was looking sadly on the ground while she walked. "Gwen, what's…" he was about to ask his friend about what's wrong but before he got the chance, she already left. The intern looked bit suspicious at the viewing room.

Did Chris do something bad to her?

James opened the door and sees Chris who are dressed in his regular clothes. "Hi dude." Chris greeted and smiled. "Chris, I saw that Gwen was sad when she leaves the viewing room…did you do something bad to her?" James asked bit worried of his friend.

"What? No, of course not." Chris replied, sounding calm and still smiling. "I have just showed her that her ex-boyfriend was the next to get voted off."

"Wait, had Gwen and Trent broke up?"

"Yep."

"Why is it that you showed Gwen that Trent got voted off?"

"For making her feel bad for my own amusing." Chris told him, much to James' dismay "That wasn't nice of you." he said, slightly annoyed. "Hey, I'm not known for being nice." Chris said. True.

* * *

In meanwhile, Duncan was doing his own business. He was craving a skull on a tree, until he noticed someone who were pretty sad.

It was Gwen.

Duncan decide to go to her and comfort her. After all, they are friends. He walked slowly to her "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked carefully and quietly.

There was no reply.

The delinquent figured out the reason. "It's because of Trent, right?"

The goth girl nodded. "Yeah, I have broke up with Trent. After I did, his team thought that we had made a deal of getting to the finale and I told them to vote him off."

"That's tough but hey, I guess they would have voted him off anyway." Duncan said, putting his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Come, I think I've got something that might cheer you up."

They got off the ground and walking.

Duncan had taken his friend to a bridge and they were watching stars. A smile appeared on Gwen's face, Duncan smiled too when he noticed it. While they were watching the stars, they were thinking at many things.

"Is it just me or does that constellation look like Harold's pancake butt with his spaghetti legs attached?" Gwen asked, pointing at the stars, then she turns her head to her friend. "See?"

Then she noticed that Duncan didn't say anything but was just looking at the stars. "I just gave you the perfect setup for a dig and you leave me hanging? What's you damage?" Gwen jokingly asked. "You think Courtney might be looking at the stars now?" Duncan asked, still looking at the stars. He was thinking of Courtney.

Gwen disagreed and were acting like she was going to throw up, then she laughs. "Wow, who knew you were such a sucker for the A-type?" she said and playfully hits Duncan's arm lightly. "Whoa, you wanna make something of it?" Duncan asked and as a repay, he hits playfully Gwen's arm lightly.

"You can do better that."

They started to playfully wrestled, they both fall on the ground and they both laughed, then they both realized that Duncan is on top of Gwen. "Okay…this is pretty awkward, right now…" the delinquent said "Yeah…pretty much…" the goth girl agreed.

If they think this moment is awkward, then just wait.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" a male voice asked.

They looked up and saw the voice came from James who puts his hands on his hips and looked confused at them. "Well, I was watching the stars with Gwen and we had wrestled." Duncan told him. "Okay, it just seems to you guys were going to have…" James began, before he got interrupted.

"We're just friends, James!" Gwen said. "I know, I know. I was just saying and by the way, I'm sorry about it didn't worked out with Trent." James said.

"That's okay. Duncan have cheered me up."

"Gwen, how long are you gonna be in that position with Duncan?"

When Duncan and Gwen realized that he was still on top of her, Duncan got quickly off Gwen and they both blushed. "Well…we better go to back to the camp." Duncan said, after he and Gwen got off the ground "Yeah, good idea." Gwen agreed and they both head back to the camp.

"I better go back to the camp too." James thought and head back to the productions camp.

* * *

Later, he arrived at his trailer. "Hi Chris." he greeted, when he saw Chris who are sitting on the bed "Oh, hey James." Chris greeted back. "So did you do your job while I was hosting the today's challenge?"

"Yeah. Well, about that lap dance you gave me earlier before the challenge started…can you please, give me it again?" James asked, blushing when he finished his sentence. Chris were thinking about it. "Hmm…nah, I don't feel like doing it again today." he said and looking careless at his boyfriend, then he smirked.

"You're doing this for annoy me, right?" James asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Just think about it as your punishment for being lazy today. Even though I love you, then keeping in mind that I am your boss and you're working for me." Chris reminded him. "Yeah, yeah, I know." James said, then he sits on the bed next to Chris. "But can I still sleep with you tonight?" he asked and just as you know it, he meant it in a non-sexual way.

The host shrugged. "I guess you still can."

The intern puts his hand on the host's arm, then they both smiled and kissed each other, before they changed their clothes to nightclothes and went to bed.

* * *

Trent arrived at the aftermath studio. He got greeted by Geoff "Yo, what's up man?" he greeted and smiled. "Are you ready to being interviewed tomorrow?"

"Wait? Interviewing? Dude, what the heck are you talking about?" Trent is clearly oblivious and confused of what Geoff was talking about.

"Bridgette and I have made an aftermath-show about interviewing the contestants who got voted off."

"Wow. Do Chris know about it?"

"Nope but I guess it won't matter for he is busy with his job and spending time with James."

Trent looks sadly on the ground. "At least he still have a boyfriend…" Geoff realized what he just said and remembered when he watched the episode with the break up-thing. "Uh, sorry about that…"

"That's okay." Trent said, showing a weak smile and they both goes in the aftermath studio.

* * *

I hope I got the scene between Duncan and Gwen right. You know with the watching the stars-thing.


	6. Swimming Trunks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Nothing special to say, except there is bit pervert moment in this one.

* * *

Today there is no challenge, so everybody have a day off. Right now James and Chris are in a hot tub and were making out. What they don't know is today Geoff and Bridgette is hosting the first aftermath. Chef went to them. When the male couple noticed him, they stopped making out. Chris puts his hands on James' chest and looked up at the chef.

"I hope you have a good reason to come here and interrupting our making out-time." Chris said to Chef, slightly annoyed.

"Well, Geoff and Bridgette, you know the couple who can't stop making out, have made a show about interviewing voted off-contestants called Total Drama Action Aftermath."

"Wait? They made a show without telling me about it?"

"That sounds like an interesting idea, that would be cool to know what the contestants, who were on Total Drama Action, did when they were on the show." James said, wrapping his arm around Chris. When he noticed that his boyfriend are looking annoyed at him, the intern looks puzzled at him. "What?"

"_I_ am the _host _of the show, the _only_ one and _none_ other, especially a non-stop making out-couple." the host ranted.

"And it comes from the pretty boy who are making a lot out with his boyfriend?" the chef sarcastically asked, crossing his arms.

"**Shut up!" **the host shouted angrily, then he got of the hot tub. "Now if you will excuse me, James, I am going to rant to them and showing them that I am the only host on this show."

After the host left, the chef looks confused at the intern. "Are you sure of you really want to going out with that guy?"

"Yes, I am sure." the intern replied and got off the hot tub too.

* * *

In meanwhile, Chris was fixing a webcam "Okay, how do you fix this thing?" he muttered to himself, James walked to him. He was still wearing his swimming trunks.

"What'cha doing?" James asked.

Chris looks slightly annoyed at his boyfriend. "Did you already forget? I am going to rant to Geoff and Bridgette for making the show and being the hosts."

"Oh yeah, your silly little rant but why is it that you're dressed as a yeti?" James asking, when he noticed Chris was dressed as a yeti. "I need a disguise, on that way they won't know it's me who are telling my true opinions about their stupid show." Chris replied.

"Yeah by complaining and ranting so much, they'll beg for mercy." James jokingly said "Yeah, this is exactly what I…" Chris was about to agreed, until he realized James didn't really meant it. He looks irritated at him. "Ha, ha, very funny…" he said sarcastically "Do you need help?" James offered the help.

"That would nice if you can giving me some advice of this damn webcam."

The intern helped the host with the webcam, few minutes later the webcam is now working. "Okay, now I think the webcam is on." James informed Chris. "Thanks for the help." Chris thanked his boyfriend and smiled. "Now I am going to starting my rant."

"Okay, I'll be on my trailer."

"It's my trailer too."

"I know, I'm just saying." James said, then he leaves to their trailer.

* * *

In meanwhile, while Geoff and Bridgette are hosting the first aftermath, they are now checking the e-mails in their webcams.

After the first guest, an obsessed Trent-fangirl named Ginger, Chris in the yeti-disguise(who has called himself Steve the Yeti) was the next guest. Geoff and Bridgette was pretty surprised when they saw Chris, mostly because they thought he were actually a yeti.

Chris was angrily looking at the blondes hosts. "Chris McLean is the best host ever! How'd you get your own show? You stink!" he complained with a changed voice. He changed his voice for making sure of they wouldn't recognize him. Unfortunately, Chef ruined his plan.

"Yo Chris! If I wanted to take a hot tub by myself I…" Chef said off-screen, then he realized Chris is on the webcam. "Oh! You're on the webcam?"

"Chris?" both Geoff and Bridgette were surprised to find out about the yeti was actually the host in the disguise.

The host smiled awkwardly, then Chef appeared in front of the webcam too. "Don't believe a word Izzy says, girl's crazy." he told the audience, then they turned off the webcam.

* * *

Chris took off the mask and glares daggers at Chef "You stupid moron! I was trying to tell my opinions to them while I was disguise and you ruined the plan!" he scolded him.

"Hey, hey, I didn't know that you were doing it now."

"About that hot tub-idea, I don't know about it. I mean, relaxing in a hot tub is nice but what about James? I mean, he is not here. He could get the wrong idea about us, when we're alone."

"Is it because all of those fans who paired us up as a couple?**(1)**" Chef asked, Chris nodded "I think I'll go to my trailer." Chris suggested, took off the yeti-costume and goes to his trailer.

* * *

Later, Chris got to his trailer. He opened the door and sees James who are sitting on the bed "Hi." he greeted and smiled a little bit "Hi Chris." James greeted. "Are you still in your swimming trunks?" Chris asked, when he noticed James didn't changed his clothes. A smirk appeared on James' face "Well, what about yourself?" he asked back.

Chris looked down at himself, he was also still wearing his swimming trunks. "Oh…right…"

"I have an idea of what to do now?"

"You do?"

"Yeah, just get on the bed."

Chris did as he was being told and went to the bed. He was curious of what kind of idea it was, he found out the answer when James kissed him. The host blushed, mostly because it was unexpected, but he quickly kissed him back. When the kiss broke, the intern lays on his back.

The host cuddle at his boyfriend and smiled sweetly at him.

The intern puts his hands on the host's swimming trunks and was slowly pulling them down, the host blushed a little when he noticed it but he let him taking them off. The swimming trunks are now taking off "Oh, you are such a naughty intern." Chris said seductively and kissing James passionately.

Before it was James' turn to taking off his own swimming trunks, there was heard some knocks on the door.

"Chris, can I take with you about ideas of challenges?" the male voice asked, James and Chris knew it was Chef.

"Just wait in a second." Chris said while he got off the bed and quickly taking on his swimming trunks. Before he left the trailer, he turned to James. "I'm sorry but we can just have sex next time, okay?"

"Okay." James said, though he was disappointed of they couldn't do it right now but Chris just said, they can just have sex next time.

* * *

Sorry for the disappointment, James XD

Here is a little spoiler and warning: the next chapter will feature a sex-scene and the rating of the story will be changed as it got mentioned in the first chapter.

**Footnotes:**

**(1) **- Many people likes Chris and Chef as a couple and I had to admit so do I. They do have their 'moments' together and Christian Potenza(the voice actor of Chris) did even said that they have bromance.


	7. The Punishment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

The rating has now changed to M and you know what that means. It's the time for the smut! X3

If you're underage or don't like when two guys are having sex, then please do NOT read this chapter!

* * *

Today there is a challenge, this time about prison. It's about the contestants should 'escape' from the 'prison'.

The first part of the challenge was pick one cast mate from the other team to get locked in a cage and make disgusting meals for them, then locked up the contestants eat the 'food'. The first one to throw up loses.

Lindsay and Gwen should do the first part of the challenge.

What the Screaming Gaffers, Chris and Chef doesn't know is Gwen made a deal with the Killer Grips of she must throw the challenge for her team. Not even her friend, James, knows about it. Gwen felt bad about she should throw the challenge for her team and had to lie for her friends but it was something she had to.

While they were eating the disgusting 'food', Gwen were trying to vomit but it was difficult for her. Even when she accidentally swallows Beth's retainer and had to cough it back up. Beth pick up the retainer from the floor and places it back into her mouth. Lindsay, who saw the whole thing, got grossed out by her friend's action and throws up…unfortunately, she did it on Gwen.

* * *

Later the teams should 'escape' and while Chris and Chef are waiting for them, sitting at the finish line, they were having a conversation.

"So, you ever seen that prison flick, the one with the guy in it? You know, the guy with the face?" Chris started the conversation, Chef nodded no in respond. "So, you doing anything after work?" Chris asked, Chef was just looking at him indifferently. "We can always rent a…" he stopped when he sees Chef was looking weirdly at him.

Chris realized it sounded like he was almost going to ask Chef out. For not getting troubles with his relationship, he decides to stop now. "Or not, I was busy…any…way. Very busy but just throwing it out there."

The two men didn't say anything after the awkward moment. Yeah, it did sounds pretty awkward if you ask me.

* * *

Later, after Killer Grips won for the first time and before the Gilded Chris Ceremony are starting, James was watching the stars that have appeared on the sky. He didn't notice the person who have appeared behind him and the person hugged him from behind. James got surprised and turns his head to see his boyfriend who are smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, hi Chris. How was the challenge?" James asked "Good. Killer Grips has finally win and Izzy return to the game." Chris replied.

"Again?"

"Yeah." Chris said, then he smirked. "So, what do you think of my police-uniform?"

James smirked back. "In my opinion, you look really hot in that outfit."

Chris giggled at his boyfriend's compliment. He was still smirking and rubs gently his hand on James' chest. "You know, I have been a really naughty cop." he said seductively. James blushes but he was still smirking too. He wrapped his arm around Chris "Well, then maybe I should give you some 'punishment'." he said.

They both went to their trailer and when they arrived, Chris locked the door and they both took off their shoes and socks.

They both went to the bed, James sat down while Chris sits on his lap. Chris take off James' jacket, James unbutton Chris' police shirt and took it off. The intern kissed gently the host's neck, the host smiled and hugged his boyfriend. He quickly open his eyes, when he felt his boyfriend are starting to suck his neck.

"Dude, please no hickeys. The others would figure out of what we've been doing." Chris warned him.

"Sorry." James apologized.

The intern puts his hands on his boyfriend's belt buckle and undid the belt. After he did, he pulled slowly down the host's pants.

"What can I do for my master?" Chris asked seductively.

"You can start with pleasuring me." James suggested.

The host nodded. He got down on his knees, undid his boyfriend's belt and pulled down the intern's pants and underwear. The host got a big smile on his face when he saw the intern's manhood.

"Thanks for pleasuring me on the first time." he whispered and giving his boyfriend's member few kisses on its head and licked it.

James smiled and petting through Chris' black hair. Chris started sucking his member, James moaned when his boyfriend are 'working' on him while he massaged his balls. The moment came and James came in Chris' mouth. Chris got up, swallowed the cum and kissed him.

"You taste good, dude." Chris said and smirked. James blushed when he heard that "Thanks…I think." he said.

The host got on the bed and lays on his back. The intern turned and got on top of his boyfriend. The intern dug two of his fingers in the host's hole.

"Ah! Yes, yes!" the host moaned, clenching his eyes shut as the intern are pushing his fingers in and out.

While James are fingering him, he lowered himself and digs his tongue in Chris' hole. Chris moaned even more, dug his fingers on into the bed and wrapped his legs around James' head. Chris let go of James, when he were done with fingering him and fucked him with his tongue. Chris was panting and sweating "Wow…it felt great…" he panted and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. When you catch up your breath, get on your hands and knees." James commanded seductively and smirked.

After catching the breath, Chris did as he was being told to, turns around and got on his hands and knees. James got up on his knees, grabbed both sides of Chris' sides and thrusting his member into Chris' tight ass.

Chris moaned in pleasure while James are thrusting slowly and softly. "AH! JAMES! HARDER!" he screamed in pleasure and lust.

"With pleasure, my dear." James said, smirking and went faster.

He moaned when the anal wands of his boyfriend tightened around his member, every time he hits his sweet spot. Chris are moaning longer and louder while he digging his fingers into the pillow. And with one final thrust James released his seeds inside his boyfriend. He waited until he let go of his load and pulled out.

James cuddled at Chris. The male couple smiled, right until Chris remember something…

"Oh crap! I had completely forgot about the Gilded Chris Ceremony. Oh man, I am so late!" the host said worried.

The intern moved, the host got off the bed and gotten dressed in his blue Gilded Chris Ceremony-suit. After gotten dressed, Chris leaves the trailer. James got dressed too and decide to take a shower.

* * *

Later, after Gwen got voted off, Chris went back to the productions camp. "I'm back." he said to James, when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hi Chris." James greeted and smiled but he got surprised when he saw Chris looked like he got beaten up. "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

"When I was giving the last Gilded Chris, Heather pushed me." the host told him. "What a bitch…" the intern muttered angrily. The host fixed his hair, the intern smiled again. "So, who got voted off today?" he asked. After hearing the question, the host got silent.

He knew James and Gwen are good friends, so how can he tell his boyfriend that his friend got voted off?

"Well…" he began, looking unsure at the curious intern. "…one of your friends got voted off."

"Which one of them?" Of course, he would be asking that question. He had befriended most of the contestants.

"I can give you some clues. She is a girl, she have short hair and…she was a runner-up last season." Chris gave the last clue who are obvious for letting James know who he was talking about.

"What? Gwen got voted off?"

The host nodded. "I'm sorry." he said and hugged his boyfriend. The intern smiled "That's okay, I knew it would happen. I just didn't knew it would happen now." he said. Then he thinks of something "By the way, did you learned your lesson?" he asked, smirking. The host smirked back, he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I have indeed learned my lesson." he said, before the male couple shared a kiss.


	8. Friendship

The Gilded Chris Ceremony has just ended and DJ was the one who leave.

He didn't get voted off since his team technique won the challenge but he felt guilty because of the fact he is in an illegal alliance with Chef and have therefore quit the game.

* * *

James was reading a book, until he hear two angry male voices. It is pretty obvious of the voices belongs to Chris and Chef who are arguing.

It shouldn't surprise James. After all, they do fight sometimes when they can't be agreed about something or if Chris thinks Chef did something wrong. In this case, what Chef did was _**really **_bad.

"How can you have an illegal alliance with a contestant?"

"Well, if that wimp didn't felt guilty and quit the game, instead of staying and won this season, he could've shared the money with me, so I don't have to work with a lousy bossy host like you anymore."

"Lousy? Bossy? Oh man, you're gonna be in a big trouble!"

James is not sure of what he should feel.

Sure, he was disappointed at Chef for get a sweet and innocent guy like DJ in an illegal alliance but maybe it wouldn't happen if Chris wasn't so bossy to him and did paid him.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Chef yelled, before he leaves to his own trailer "Fine but this isn't over yet. We will be talking about your punishment tomorrow!" Chris yells back. Chris looks at the ground, then he walked to his boyfriend. "Man, I've seen you guys fight but…this is pretty wild in my opinion." James said, when Chris sat on a chair next to him.

The host looks at the intern. "Well, Chef were the one who was such a bastard." he said, few tears are running down. The intern aren't sure about the tears were from the anger or sorrow.

Maybe both?

"Yeah, he was such a jerk. I mean, DJ is such a nice guy and he got into an illegal alliance. But I also think that you might be the reason that he made that alliance."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that the reason of Chef made that alliance was because you were bossing around with him most of the time."

"Of course, I had to boss around with him. I am the host, he just doesn't seems to respect it."

"Besides, you've never paid him. Chef once told me that he was still waiting for his paycheck."

Chris were thinking of what James just said. What if he were right? Maybe he was the reason for Chef's alliance.

There was a short silence and James were reading his book again. Chris noticed the book and looks inquiring at it. "Dude, what are you reading?" he asked James, broke the silence. "The book is called A Friendship's Betrayal. It's about two boys who were best friends until one boy betrayed the other one." James told him.

"It sounds pretty interesting."

"It is. And it also remind me of you and Chef right now. This is just a guess but were you devastated when you find out about the alliance?"

He were right about that. Chris and Chef fights sometimes but they do have friendly moments, it just doesn't happen so much due to Chris' selfish nature that annoys Chef but in a way, they are friends. When Chris find out about Chef's alliance, he were angry and really disappointed at Chef. He was also devastated and felt betrayed. More tears were running down his cheeks.

James knows the tears were from the sorrow, this time. He closed the book and wrapped his arms around Chris. "Don't cry, it will be fine again." he said to him, comforting Chris.

"How?"

"You can talk with him about the whole thing and how you felt about it."

"Okay but can we wait until tomorrow? I think Chef are still mad right now."

"Sure." James said, gives Chris a sweet gently kiss on his forehead. He knows how Chef can be when he's angry, so he understands of why Chris will wait.

"At least you're my true friend." Chris said, looking sadly at his boyfriend.

"You know what? We've been through a lots of things together, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we sure do." Chris agreed while he and James remembers all the things they have been doing in their past. When Chris and James was younger, they have been through many adventures when they are together. Chris was the one who makes troubles while James was the one who are trying to prevent him from it.

"That's pretty funny. Back then, you were pretty much lively when you were a kid but now you are lazy and spoiled." James said, smiling. "Well, I'm not as lazy as you." Chris defended himself, crossed his arms. "Dude, there is difference of being laid-back and being lazy and you, my hair gelled friend, are lazy." James informed him.

"Whatever, that doesn't change the fact."

"Um, yes it does. Do you even know the difference of laid-back and lazy?"

"Of course, I do. I am not an idiot."

"Are you sure about that?" James asked jokingly and smirked but he regretted it, when Chris glared daggers at him "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked angrily. "Well, you had to admit that…you can sometimes act like a fool…I am not saying that you're stupid." James nervously explained "And you better not." Chris warned him quietly.

"Sorry about that, I was just joking…and in a way, telling the truth."

"That's okay, I forgive you…just don't say something that could sound like an insult when you're talking to me, get it?"

James nodded. "Good." Chris said, smiled sweetly and innocent like he never did something bad(pretty weird, right?) and kissed the tip of James' nose.

The intern was just looking confused at the host. For a second ago, he got angry and now he quickly got happy again and smiled like it never happened. He must be bipolar. Well, at least he isn't angry anymore and James is truly glad about it.

They embraced each other and kisses each other. The kiss broke and they both smiles at each other "I love you." Chris whispered "I love you too." James whispered back, then they share another kiss.

They both enjoyed the romantic moment together, unaware of their love for each other _may _not last forever…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but at least it's here. And no, the book A Friendship's Betrayal isn't a real book. Well, I don't think it is. Not sure about it.

You may wonder what the ending meant with their love may not last forever, right? Well, let's just say in the next chapter we're getting to the plot. The chapter where the drama is starting, just wait for it.


	9. Host Devil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Now we're getting to the plot. There is bit sexual theme in the beginning. Oh and there is bit drama here. You might have noticed that I changed the title and wonder of why I did it? Well, I don't really have a reason, I just did. I hope that I got some dialogues right. I had to watch TDA episode 10 on Youtube few times to get it. If I make a mistake, tell me and I'll fix it.

* * *

The cast mates are eating lunch. There is some time, before the challenge start.

Right now, Chris are pleasuring James.

He is giving him a blow-job. Once he started bobbing his head up and down, James moaned in pleasure. A few minutes of this, James couldn't hold it back much longer. Finally, his orgasm is coming. James screamed Chris' name in ecstasy when he released in his boyfriend's mouth and Chris swallowed all the cum.

"Man, how can you be good on that?" James asked with a smile, Chris are just smirking at him "Oh, I had just practiced on sucking some bananas." he replied and got on his feet again. "Now, if you'd excuse me, there is a challenge I should be hosting." Chris informed James who are taking back on his pants and underwear.

"Okay, then have fun."

"I always have." Chris said, before leaving the trailer.

* * *

"Not to worry, folks. Won't be holding on your lunch for much longer." Chris told them, when he entered the tent and he let out some laughs. Duncan asked careless Chris about what kind of torture, they should go through today. Chris told them the challenge is a disaster movie-theme.

After he explained, all the contestants' eyes are huge and some of them had dropped their jaws. They knew this challenge is going to be a disaster. Ironically since the challenge is a disaster movie-theme.

* * *

In meanwhile, James went to the viewing room. He decided to watch the challenge where Chris are hosting. He thought it would be good idea.

* * *

"The first challenge is the Earthquake of the Inevitable Pain!" he introduced the challenge, he told the contestants that they had to run through the mechanical obstacle course filled with many 'natural' disasters to the top of track hill.

After explaining the challenge, Beth started to tell about Brady, her supposedly 'boyfriend'. "Oh! My boyfriend had a summer job cleaning up after earthquakes and landslides." she told them.

Izzy let out a little laugh. "Nope, still not buying it!" she said skeptical, then she started think of something else. "But I did cave in and buy the electronic salad spinner." then she makes a scratching noise and started to laugh.

"Enough with the chitti-chat." Chris said, slightly annoyed. He smiles shortly again. "Date your marks."

* * *

"Why do I get this feelings of it won't go well?" James asks himself worriedly, while he sees the contestants gets ready for the challenge.

He will soon get the answer.

* * *

"And action!" Chris said, before he pressed the button on the air-horn. The challenge starts and the contestants are starting running.

Izzy smiled. "How easy is this?"

Unfortunately, it won't be so easy much longer…

Chris raises both his arms up in the air. "Are you ready to rock!" he exclaimed and laughed sadistically, before he pulled the lever. It caused the course to shake like an earthquake. The contestants learned that the challenge will be more difficult than they thought it would be.

* * *

James' eyes widened. "Oh…that's why."

Well, you did want an answer, James and here you got it.

* * *

Beth and Izzy fall down. Izzy was just smiling at her "If you break it, you buy it." she said and laughs, while Beth are just staring at her. Heather and Duncan had fallen down as well. Harold jumped and grabbed the monkey bars. In meanwhile, Chef is on top of the Earthquake of Inevitable Pain with a bag full of stuff to hurl at the contestants.

"Perfect time to get rid of some old junk." he said. He digs his hand in the bag and grabbed an old football. Chef hurls the football at Harold and knocks both him and LeShawna off the monkey bars.

"Ow! My right kidney!"

* * *

"Oh my God! I cannot believe Chef would do that…okay, actually I do." James said, surprised of Chef's actions.

* * *

Justin were climbing at the monkey bars, then he got hit by a rubber duck. Even though, a rubber duck doesn't give so much pain, it hurts much on Justin.

"Ah! My precious cheekbone." he said, rubbing his cheek.

Chris were just smirking and pulled the lever. The course are now stopped "Finally, a break." she said but don't expect too much, Beth for this isn't over yet. "Aftershook!" the host exclaimed, chuckled and pulled the lever. The course are shaking more than it did earlier and it caused Owen to fall down, despite his weight.

Owen were feeling sick. All the shaking have given him nausea and it caused him to puke at the set. James were crossed out, when he saw that moment.

"My precious lunch! Lost forever!" Owen whined.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me…it's lava-time!" the host said, before he pressed the button and he have an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

"Wait! He wouldn't use the real lava? Would he?" the intern thought worriedly, after he heard what his boyfriend just said.

* * *

From the top of the track hill, the lava(who are just hot tomato soup) are pouring. "Tomato soup? That was supposed to be my supper." the chef said, after tasting the 'lava'. "Well, it's at least better than some real lava." the intern thought, while he continued watching. He sees that Harold, LeShawna, Justin and Izzy were at the monkey bars.

"It's getting hot in here." Chris said, waving his hand in front of his face, using it was a fan. "How about a cool, refreshing…hailstorm!"

He were seen in a golf cart with a golf ball shooting gun and Chef honks the horn.

"Golf ball sized hail is bad. But…hail sized golf balls are even worse!" Chris said, he laughed sadistically and starts shooting golf balls after the contestants.

* * *

"Hailstorm? Golf balls? Is he out of his freaking mind?" James exclaimed, very upset of his boyfriend's actions.

* * *

After he hit Izzy with the golf ball, Chris turns his head to Chef. "I got one." he told him "Don't get cocky, kid." Chef said to him, smiling.

Chris have a malevolent smirk on his face and continue shooting the golf balls. "No! Not the face!" Justin screamed in horror as he don't want his beautiful looks get ruined.

Ironically, he got hit by few golf balls on his face.

Chris has finally stopped shooting the golf balls but it was for starting the 'aftershook' "After aftershook." he said, pressed a button. The course are shaking violently and it also seems to it broke. Lindsay screamed as she fall down in the hole but fortunately, Justin saved her in time and pulled her up but unfortunately, Owen fall on Justin. "I can't breathe…" Justin said when Owen landed on him.

Owen smiled at him. "I still carrying a little holiday-weight."

Beth was walking past them. "My boyfriend was a part of the rescue-team as save people up of avalanches. He used to say…" she was about to say more until Justin cuts her off.

"Beth, we need actual advices from real live-living people!" he exclaimed, Beth looks irritated at him and starts helping Owen up.

"Hurry! They're getting a lead!" the big guy informed the wannabe.

The Screaming Gaffers are getting to the top, Chris are continued shooting the golf balls. Harold lost his balance and fall down in the hole. The Killer Grips were having troubles. "Anyone, get behind me!" Owen told his team as they went in the pipe. Owen got hit by the golf balls a few times. "Shouldn't someone be yelling 'for'?"

"For!" Chris yelled and laughed again. He was about to shoot more but he found out the golf ball shooting gun are empty. "Hey, it stops." Owen said and jump in the pipe.

The host turns his head to the chef and asked him of who is up at the top of track hill. The chef drives the golf cart and by an accident, he crashed. Chef climbed up the ladder and starts throwing things, the Screaming Gaffers are getting to the top while the Killer Grips are getting to the top too.

While Chef are continue throwing things and after Justin, Lindsay and Beth got to the top, Owen and Izzy are talking of who should get to the top first. The insane girl are insisting that her boyfriend should get there first since he sacrificed himself for his team. The chef had gotten his hands on a giant green book.

"Ahhh, my unpublished manifesto. I've lived a lotta years." he said, when he saw his manifesto and hurls the book. Owen, who had almost getting to the top, sees the book is coming to him and it hit him in the mouth!

"Ouchie! That'll hurt come tomorrow." Owen said, Izzy run worriedly to him. "Oh no! Owen! Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"My editor was right, my life really is dangerous." Chef said smugly. Owen were screaming in pain, while a cameraman are filming him and Izzy were glaring at him for just standing there and films her boyfriend in pain.

"Um, Chris, why isn't the crew go over and help him?" LeShawna asked Chris, while he were seen about the cameramen did the right angle. "Yeah, yeah, we're done. Getting every shot." Chris replied, then he paid his attention to the contestants. "The good news is it looks like Owen won the challenge for the Killer Grips."

The Killer Grips cheered and Owen would too if he wasn't in a pain.

"Oh no, he didn't." LeShawna disagreed and so were the rest of her team. "Yeah, we got our whole team across the finish line." Harold informed the host.

The host smiles and looks careless at the Screaming Gaffers. "Serious injury trumps all."

* * *

"Yeah, right. If that was true, how come Cody got voted off with serious injury last season?" James thought, thinking of last season where Cody got voted off after got attacked by a bear.

* * *

"You just make up the rules as you go along, don't you?" he heard Heather speak when she glared at his boyfriend.

For once, he agreed with the queen bee.

Chris was just smiling and looks at the camera. "I love my job."

* * *

After he were saying that, tears were forming in James' eyes. He couldn't believe what he just saw of what his boyfriend did. He know Chris is sadistic but he have never thought he'd go that far.

He was really insane in that challenge!

Tears were running down his cheeks, James decided to stop watching and quickly leave the viewing room. He run as fast as his legs could carry him. He went to his trailer, got on the bed and buried his face on the pillow. "Chris, how could you…" he said, while his tears are making the pillow wet.

* * *

Owen got sent to the hospital with a broken jaw that will be healed in four to six weeks, through Chris tries not to make it sound too bad.

The next challenge is escaping from a sinking submarine. Since Owen was sent to the hospital and they won the last challenge, Chris gives the Grips a code of numbers. The second challenge is starting. The two teams notice two tubes that can get them out. Beth learns that the bottom one is a combination lock and Izzy pulls out the code the Chris gave the team.

Justin and Lindsay were fighting of the code but by an accident, they drop it in the code in the water and it make it unable to read. Izzy gets mad about it.

* * *

In the viewing room, Chris and Chef are playing cards. The host noticed the water is getting too high. "Fire, huh? Don't you think that's bit much?" Chris asked concerned, Chef just shrugged in response.

"Really. It might be the time to end the challenge. The water get pretty high and…uh…those kids are terrible swimmers."

"Focus. I want my chips back, I'm starving." Chef said, doesn't really care of the situation and ate one of the chips. "This is getting serious. Turn off the water!" Chris commanded.

Chef shook his head, rolls his eyes and pulls the lever but unfortunately, it breaks in half. Chris gasps and got quickly up off the chair, caused the chair to fall down. "We've gotta get the cast outta there! Simple formula: No more contestants equals no more episodes equals no paycheck! And the end of my luxurious lifestyle!" Chris started freaked out.

As usually, Chef didn't took the situation seriously. "Texas Hold' Em?" he asked, referring to the card game "You're not hearing me!" Chris yelled.

"What? Gin Rummy?"

The host face palmed in response "How can you think of the game in a situation like this?" he scolded the chef, suddenly his eyes widened when he realized something. "Wait a minute! If James finds out about this, he'd totally break up with me!"

* * *

Luckily, Harold got an idea. He thought of the straws, he got earlier as a snorkel to breath through while he unlocks the underwater lock. He is able to get the lock picked and the Gaffers escaped while the Grips area is drained of the water also.

Chris smiled, cheered and dances a little when he found out the contestants survived. "Yay, they're alive! Now James can still be my boyfriend!" he said.

* * *

The contestants are at the camp and wearing robes.

Chris offered the Screaming Gaffers a reward of taking to British Columbia where they will stay on a little hut near a little-known active volcano, which they will reach after an eight-days hike up the mountain. But the team refused the reward after going through a near-death experience. They instead ask for, and receive, soda and chips.

While the Gaffers are 'celebrating' the victory, Owen returned to the set in a wheelchair with his jaw stitched back together and stuffed with pain medicine. Chris allows him to eat with the Gaffers as long, he doesn't sue the show.

Chris were going to end the show but then he heard Owen who were acting crazy. Possible of the pain medicines. "Hey. You dropped your chips in my pop. Hey. You spilled your pop in my chips." he said as he mixes the chips and soda in the blender.

"It's probably the pain meds." Chris said, smiled innocently.

* * *

The voted-off and the non-returning contestants was watching the episode.

"Wow, I never thought Chris would go that far, eh." Ezekiel said, after the episode ended. "Yeah, now I'm glad that I didn't returned to the second season." Cody agreed. "Me too, through I'm glad that my sweet Lindsay survived. I am so rooting for her!" Tyler said, while his mouth were stuffed with food. By an accident, he spilled some chewed food on Noah.

Noah looks annoyed at him. "I would be more happy if you didn't talk with mouth full of food." he said to him. "Oops, sorry." Tyler apologized. "You guys are just babies. I could easily handle that challenge." Eva bragged "But would you also be able to breath underwater for a long time?" Cody asked her.

Eva shrugged, looking careless at him. "Probably."

The only contestants who were watching the episode are Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Tyler and Trent. Geoff and Bridgette are making out somewhere else(and maybe even more), while DJ and Gwen are in their rooms and Courtney are working on her lawsuit.

"Don't you think it could have any effect on James and Chris' relationship?" Katie asked "Yeah, they are a couple." Sadie informed them. "Yeah and James is making his life's biggest mistake." Noah said nonchalantly, reading his book. Trent glared at him "Noah, I know Chris is not perfect but it was James' choice and we should respect it." he told the bookworm.

"I know that. I was just saying that he shouldn't have going out with someone who views everyone except himself as objects. I also think that he were only going out with James because of his good looks."

"That's not true, I'm pretty sure of Chris isn't that shallow." Tyler disagreed. "There might more than James' looks that Chris liked him about."

"If you really think that, fine go ahead." Noah said, looking careless at him and continued reading his book. Cody looks at the others "Do you think there is a chance for they'll break up in this season?" he asked them.

Everybody looks confused at each other.

Trent shrugged. "I don't know, dude. All we had to do is wait."

* * *

James was just watching the stars. He cannot get the things of Chris did earlier at the challenge out of his head. Tears were running down his cheeks.

He could hear Chris' voice. "Hey dude, how are you?"

The intern wiped his tears away. He don't want to show his boyfriend that he's crying. "Um…bit fine." he lied and faked a smile. "You have no idea what I've been going through today. I'm telling you, the challenge was a disaster and I don't mean just the movie theme." Chris told him of his day.

"I know."

"You do? How?"

"Well, I was in the viewing room and watched the first part of the challenge, Chef had also told me about it after the episode ends."

"Oh."

"Chris, I know you're sadistic and you're the host but was that really necessary with all the thing on the challenge? It looks like you were trying to kill them."

"Dude, I cannot kill them. I would get sued if they died." Chris said. "You got a little too far there, man." James said to him "What do you mean?" Chris asked, looking confused at him. "Making the course shake like an earthquake, shooting golf balls after them, told Chef to hurls things after them and you were also nearly drowned them. That's what I meant." James explained.

"Oh that. The last part wasn't something I planned or was proud of but what is the big deal?"

"Owen broke his jaw! And that poor guy loves to eat."

"Yeah but it will healed. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll go to my trailer." Chris said to him and went to his trailer. James looks sadly on the ground, tears are forming in his eyes. He have no idea of what to do but there is one thing he does know.

"I'm dating the host devil."

* * *

Aww, poor James. :'(

I've once being told of Chris was getting cruel in TDA. At first, I didn't really get it(I can be bit stupid sometimes) but I figured it out when I watched Masters of Disasters, it was one of the examples. Can you tell me what others TDA-episodes were Chris bit cruel to the contestants? I believe the first was One Flu Over the Cuckoos when he let the contestants believe they were having 'disease' but we're getting to the episode 10, so it really doesn't matter now.

About the 'host devil'-part. It's so true. Sorry, Chris-fans but let's face it, he is evil!

Will James still love Chris? Well, find out the answer in Complicated.


	10. Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Yeah...I didn't really have a good name for this chapter ^^;

* * *

Since the disaster movie-challenge, James are having mixed feelings of Chris. He was disappointed of his behavior in the challenge but on the other hand, he still love Chris. He don't have any idea of what to do in this situation.

He decide to visit the contestants. He knocked on the door to the male contestants' door. Duncan heard it and opens his eyes, though he'd rather sleep bit more.

"Come in." he said, slightly annoyed.

James opened the door. He sees Harold, Justin and Owen who are still sleeping. "Well, well. Isn't that the intern who's dating the host devil?" Duncan asked. James ignored what Duncan said. "Guys. Guys, wake up, I want to talk with you about something." he whispered to them who are still sleeping.

James got on his knees and leaned to Harold since he was the closet. The intern poked gently the nerd's cheek "Wake up." he whispered into the nerd's ear. Harold must have heard him since he turns his head towards James and slowly opens his eyes. When he did, all he could see was James' dark eyes.

"AAAAHHHH!" Harold screamed for he didn't expected to see James' eyes being the first one to see when he wakes up. His scream waked both Justin and Owen up by surprise. "Harold! Relax, it's just me!" James said to him, puts his hand on Harold's mouth to shut him up. When Harold calmed down, James removed his hand from his mouth.

"Don't _EVER _do that again, gosh!" Harold said annoyed, crossing his arms "Sorry." James apologized, smiled awkwardly "What are you doing here?" Justin asked. "I need to talk with you guys." James said as he got up on his feet again "Why can't you talk with the girls?" Duncan asked while he was trying to sleep again.

"There is _no _way I'm gonna go to that trailer when Heather are still here."

"Makes sense."

"What do you want to talk with us about?" Justin asked once again "It's about Chris." James replied "If it's opinions you wanted, then I think the answer is pretty obvious." Duncan said.

"Not about the opinions. It's about how he was last challenge."

"There where he goes crazy?" Owen asked, James nodded. "I don't know what to do. I mean, his behavior was unacceptable but I still love him." he said. "How about fuck his ass so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week and we'll be free for him in a while?" Duncan suggested.

"Duncan!"

"What? Just a thought."

* * *

"You know, Chef, I think this challenge is going to be awesome!" Chris exclaimed with a big smile and rubbed his hands together. "That's what you said about every challenges." Chef informed. Chris rolls his eyes and crossed his arms "Whatever." he said careless. The host looks at the chef.

He were thinking of what he and James were talking about, after they found out about Chef's alliance. He thinks it's the right time to talk with him now about how he felt about the whole alliance-thing.

"Chef, before the challenge start, there's something I want to talk with you." Chris said "What do you want to talk with me about?" Chef asked.

"It's about that illegal alliance you made."

"I thought we already had talked about it."

"I was talking about how I felt when I found out about it." Chris said. Chef got confused "What did you feel about it?" he asked.

"Well…I was feeling mixed with some emotions. Of course, I got mad about it but I also felt betrayed because I've always thought you wouldn't do such a thing like this." Chris admitted.

Chef were surprised to hear it. He looks ashamed on the ground "I've never thought you'd feel that, I wasn't thinking about it." he said. Chris looks at the ground too. "Well, now you know about it. I'm sorry if I was the reason for this alliance but I am the host, I had to be strict sometimes." he said.

"Well, I'm more sorry for the alliance."

"That's okay. I forgive you, just promise you won't do it again."

"I'll try."

Chris smiled and gives Chef a hug, much to Chef's surprise. Normally, he hates getting hugs but this time, he just smiled and hugged him back.

"This isn't for ruin the sweet moment but we better stop hugging, before James comes or else he'll misunderstand." Chris informed him. "Yeah, you're right." Chef agreed and they stopped the hug. "Though, Blondie is aware of how close we are for each other most of the times."

"I guess you're right but just because we're good friends again, it doesn't mean you won't get punished for your irresponsible behavior." Chris informed. "Hey, how are you guys?" James asked when he approached them, Chris turns to him and smiled "Good. Chef and I had talked and made up." he replied.

"That's great but the problem, I'm going to tell, isn't so great."

"What do you mean?"

"The toilets are broken except from one and Owen is using it but…he can't get his…leavings out…" James explained.

After hearing it, Chris got silent. He turns his head to Chef "Can't you make that special drink that could help Owen with his…problem?" the host asked.

"I'll what I can do." the chef replied, before he left.

"And remember: this is a part of your punishment!"

"I thought you said, you and Chef have made up."

"We are. He just won't getting away from the punishment." the host explained.

"Well, I wish I could spend more time with you but I had to make myself ready for the challenge today. But we can still have some fun when I returned." he said and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, before he leaves.

After he left, there was a long silence.

"Well, after what happened, I don't think I feel the mood for it." James thought, before getting to his trailer.

* * *

When the Gilded Chris Ceremony are over and Izzy got voted off, Beth and Lindsay are walking to the camp where the contestants sleeps. On the way, they were talking about many things until they saw Heather.

"Well, well, isn't that the losers from the Killer Grips?" Heather mocked, smirked at them. "You girls can at least give up now, your team do lose many times."

"We did win one challenge that day Gwen got voted off." Beth informed. "Whatever. That doesn't change the fact of you both are losers." Heather said. "And it doesn't change the fact of you're a bitch." James said when he arrived at the camp. Heather growled at him "Watch out, faggot. You wouldn't like to make me angry." she warned him.

"Oh, I'm so scared." James said sarcastically. "I think your ice cold heart can even freeze hell to ice."

The queen bee groaned. "Urg! You make me wanna hurl!"

"Good. Can you do that on my eyes, so I don't had to look at you, Baldzilla?" the intern retorted and smirked. The queen bee glared at him and gets really angry. She took the Gilded Chris from Lindsay and throws it roughly at the intern. "OW!" James cried when the Gilded Chris hits his head.

"That would teach him a lesson." Heather thought, smirked and went to the girls' trailer. Lindsay and Beth went to James "Are you okay, Jeremy?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm fine." James replied, ignoring the fact of Lindsay said his name wrong. "What happened?" Harold asked "Yeah, we heard Heather was yelling something about hurl." Duncan said. "James had a little argument with Heather and when she got mad, she took Lindsay's Gilded Chris and throws it at him." Beth explained

"Yeah and she didn't even asked me about permission." Lindsay pouted, crossed her arms. "Man, I wish that Heather shouldn't returned to the second season!" James angrily shouted.

"Trust me, you're not the only one." Duncan said, patting sympathetically James' shoulder. "We want to get her off this show but I don't show about we should vote her or LeShawna off first."

"Why LeShawna?"

"In the disaster movie-challenge, she confessed that she lied for getting to the spa." Harold explained.

"That doesn't look like her. I understand that being in a reality show is hard but of course, lying isn't exactly a good thing." James said "Good, can you say that to your boyfriend?" Duncan asked.

"I could try but…I don't it'll work."

"Crap." Duncan muttered.

"Well, I had to go back to the productions camp." James said as he got off the ground. Before he left, he turns to Lindsay. "Do you mind if I take the Gilded Chris with me?"

Lindsay smiled sweetly. "No, not at all. I had to be careful with my figure."

* * *

Chris discovers he has received some mails. Most of them are fan mails, other are hate mails but there is one letter that is different than others.

Chef noticed the annoyed look on Chris. "Another hate mail?"

"No, worse. It's a letter from Courtney, it's about the suing-thing again." Chris replied, feeling like tears the letter apart.

"Will she still sue the show?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We'll having a meeting tomorrow. I'm telling you, that girl needs to accept the fact of she cannot return for this season."

I am so agree with you, Chris. I mean, seriously, suing a show just because she didn't returned? That's pretty stupid if you ask me…oh, back to the story.

Chris smiled when he saw James "Hey dude!" he greeted and hugged his boyfriend. James smiled and hugged him back. "Hey, what happened?" Chris asked when he noticed the bruise on James' forehead. "Well, Heather and I had a little argue and she throws the Gilded Chris at me." James replied.

"Aww, poor you." Chris said sympathetically and kisses James' forehead. "Can I keep it, by the way?" James asked, showing his boyfriend the Gilded Chris that he is holding. "Owen once told me, they're chocolate covered in gold foil."

At first Chris was silent but when he sees James who are slowly wrapped the gold foil of the Gilded Chris, he quickly took it from James. "No." he strictly said, holding the Gilded Chris who is half covered in gold foil.

"Why not?" James asked.

"You know that you gets hyperactive when you got sugar." Chris replied while he tries to make sure of James won't take the Gilded Chris.

"Come on." James whined.

Chris shook his head. There is no way, he'll give up so easily.

"If you allow me, we could have sex when I finished the chocolate." James said, trying to persuading Chris to give the Gilded Chris. Even though Chris wanted to, he refused the suggestion. "Sorry, even though I want to, the answer is still no." he said.

"Okay, fine! You win." James finally gives up, he didn't have others idea of how to make Chris to give him the Gilded Chris.

Chris smirked, satisfied of his victory. He decide to went to his trailer. He is aware of now he can't have sex with his boyfriend but it was worth it in his opinion.


	11. The Return of Courtney

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Sorry for letting you guys wait for the new chapter for a long time but finally, here it is. I was having writer-block, I'm pretty sure of many of you guys knows about it. This is a little bit special because this is the chapter Courtney will return.

One note more: I am starting to rewrite Love Thy Host. Don't worry, I am not deleting the story, I will just changing the chapters for fixing the mistakes I'd been making.

* * *

"James!" Chris calling his boyfriend's name.

James heard it and turns himself to Chris, he looks curious at him "Yeah, Chris?" he asked. Chris smiled at him "There is something you need to do for me." he said.

"What is it?"

"When I should introduced the challenge, I want you to get the ladder when we arrived to the tent."

"Why?"

Chris puts his hand on James' shoulder. "I'll tell you on the way. Now go and get the ladder."

James decide to do what Chris said and went out to get a ladder. The only problem is he have no idea of where it is. "Man, I wish Chris could tell me where the ladder is." James said to himself while looking for the ladder, suddenly he saw a certain girl.

The girl is Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, have you seen the ladder?" James asked her. "I'm pretty sure I saw it over there." Courtney replied, points at the direction where the ladder is. "Thanks for the help." the intern said. Before he could go to the ladder, he realized of what he just saw and talked with. He quickly turns to the CIT.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking puzzled at her. "I'm back to the game. I suppose Chris didn't told you about it." the CIT replied. The host, who saw them, went to them. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Courtney's back. She had sued the show and now she is a contestant of the second season." he explained.

"Should we tell the contestants about it?" James asked "Nah, let it be a surprise first. I'd like to see their surprised faces when they sees her." Chris replied.

Chris left them again. After getting the ladder, James is now ready to help his boyfriend with the challenge. "Well, see ya later." he said, turns to Courtney but by an accident, he hits Courtney with the ladder.

"OW!" Courtney exclaimed, landed hard on the ground. "Oops, sorry Courtney." James apologized, the CIT get off the ground, dusting off her clothes and glared at him. "Be careful of what you're doing!" she scolded the intern, before she leaves the productions camp. James just looked confused at her.

"Wow, no wonder Duncan sometimes complains about her." he thought, before leaving the productions camp.

* * *

"Okay, the challenge is an action heist-challenge. Your job is holding the ladder still while I'm climbing up to the top of the tent." Chris explained when the male couple arrived at the tent.

James are holding the ladder, Chris are climbing up the ladder until he reached the top of the tent. "Okay, I'm now up!" the host shouted to his boyfriend. "Okay, good to know." James said, he climbs up the ladder too.

Chris took out a pocket knife from his pocket and cuts a rectangular hole through the Craft Services tent. He took out a rope and comes down by it while James are holding the rope.

"Wow, what an entrance." Beth said impressed when Chris got his feet on the ground. "Consider it a hint to this week's movie genre." Chris said. "Is it 'Lame-O, Rock-Climbing, Wannabe Host' movies?" Duncan asked careless, seemingly insulted Chris.

"No. This week we're playing tribute to the action packed, bank-heist, gangster, caper film." Chris replied, telling them the challenge. "Uh, Chris? Our team is missing a player." Justin informed Chris when he noticed Owen haven't returned from the kitchen. "So is ours but we don't care." Heather said careless.

"Owen and LeShawna are gone, people, because rescuing them is the first part of your challenge." Chris replied.

It caused Beth, Lindsay and Justin to gasps in response(Lindsay did it twice) while Duncan just yawned. "Oh, pardon me." he said careless. The host are explaining the challenge to the cast mates. After he were done, James pulled the rope and Chris up again. "I'm surprised the tent can hold our weight." James said impressed.

"Yeah, impressive. Well, let's go." Chris said, climbing down the ladder "But where is Owen and LeShawna exactly?" James asked, climbing down the ladder too. "The other intern kidnapped them and I bet they must be trapped in the tightly-locked bank vaults." Chris replied, before leaving the Craft Services tent.

James looks confused at him. "Um, what?"

* * *

When the contestants arrived to the vaults, Harold are trying to figured it out the code but Heather demanded that she should rather doing it. Harold uses the facts of why he should be the one who should open the vault. However, Heather snapped his hand away and tried to figured out the code, then Harold started the same thing.

It caused a conflict between them and they both started to slap fighting.

While they were fighting, they had completely forgot that they have an actual experienced delinquent with them, much to Duncan's aggression. Duncan looks dismayed at him with his arms crossed.

* * *

In meanwhile, the Killer Grips are also having trouble figuring out the code to their vault. Justin tries to explain to Lindsay exactly what the terms 'cracking the combination' actually meant.

Again, Beth's 'possible boyfriend', Brady, got mentioned. She tells her team the obsession he had with cracking his knuckles, after this Justin and Lindsay looks at her with disbelief.

* * *

Harold, seen brutally beaten, is still seeming trying to unlock their team's vault. Heather are getting impatient and start to tap his foot, as Harold says that he needs silence.

* * *

"It's an expression. 'Crack open'? As in, we need to find the combo?" Justin tries again to explain it to Lindsay.

Her face lit up. "Ohhhh! My junior high locker combination!" she exclaimed happily, tries the combination from her junior high locker. "It didn't change the whole three years I was in grade 8, so it must be standard."

She tries to open the vault but to no avail. She turns around insulted, crossing her arms. "Oh well, that's just the bad school spirit." she said. Justin face palmed in response.

* * *

Heather implied it must be obvious the code is something Chris would use and since Chris is narcissist and loves himself, it must have been it.

"His birthday." it was the first thing, Heather thought of. She tried to open the vault but found out it wasn't the right answer. Harold imitates a game show buzzer, much to Heather's annoyance. "Okay, then. His measurements." she guessed once again, tried to open the vault but again, it wasn't the right answer. Harold buzzed again and Heather knocks him out.

The queen bee are thinking of what else could there be. "The bar code number on his favorite hair gel?" she guessed but suspecting her to be wrong again, the nerd buzzed again.

"Stop doing that!" the queen bee shouted annoyed at him.

* * *

While Lindsay and Beth are trying to open their vault, Chris was reading a seemingly script(sorry, I wasn't sure about what he was reading…). Suddenly Justin arrived behind him.

"You know, Chris, I was thinking. Super hot guys like you and me have to stick together." the eye candy were trying to manipulating the host, so he could give them the combination to their vault. "So why don't you tell me what the combo is and then we can talk about guy stuff?" the eye candy asked, putting his hands on the host's shoulders. The host got pretty surprised. "I'll give you a shoulder rub. Huh? Huh?"

But all what the eye candy said gives the host the creeps, making him uncomfortable.

"Justin?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You're making me kinda uncomfortable here." Chris said awkwardly, wasn't sure of what Justin was doing. "Hey, you!" they both heard it, Justin recognized the voice and his eyes widened. "Oh crap…" he thought as he turns around to see James who are having his arms crossed and glared at him. "Did you just hitting on my boyfriend?" James asked him angrily.

Justin smiled sheepishly. "No…I just suggested Chris and I could talk about guy stuff. I wasn't trying to steal your boyfriend." he said awkwardly. "You better not or else you won't be so pretty when I'm done with you." James threatened him, the eye candy got scared and quickly went to his team.

Chris got off his chair. "Thank God, you've came. Justin seemed like he was going to rape me or something." he said, hugging his boyfriend. "Well, he is gone now, so there's nothing to worry about." James assuring him. The male couple smiled and kisses each other.

Luckily for them, the camera men are now filming the contestants after the whole awkward moment with Chris and Justin.

The eye candy suggested they should pipe food into the vault, so Owen's 'hunger power' is unleashed, so he would break himself out. The only problem is they don't have any food with them. Fortunately, the wannabe pulls out an elixir called Desperado, the Fragrance of Last Resort who smells like roast chicken. Beth sprays the elixir in the vents that lead to the vault.

Owen, who smelled them, got extremely hungry and make an Incredible Hulk-reference. James and Chris, who were making out at that time, stopped when they both heard a loud noise.

They quickly paid attention to the noise who was caused by Owen who had break out the vault by himself. "Whoa, that dude's strong." James said astonished "I guess this is how he is when he's hungry." Chris guessed.

Because of the hunger, the big guy are starting to get hallucinations of his team as types of foods. He were seeing Justin, Lindsay and Beth as drum sticks. "Why is he looking at us like that?" Lindsay asked confused and slightly worried, Justin turns around and noticed the bank robbing kit.

"Let's go rob a bank before Owen tries to eat us." Beth said seriously, then she smiled. "Wow, there's something I never thought I'd say."

Then the Killer Grips leave the place. The Screaming Gaffers saw they're going. Duncan said they don't need LeShawna to rob a bank and Heather agreed. "We can't just leave LeShawna." Harold said to his team but when Duncan and Heather already leave, he shrugged and followed them.

"Hey, what about LeShawna?" James asked them worriedly, calling out for the team but the Screaming Gaffers had already left.

* * *

The Screaming Gaffers went to the boys' trailer. Duncan are making holes on Harold's socks with a scissor "Those are my lucky socks!" Harold said, Duncan didn't listened and put the sock on Harold's head.

Surprisingly, the sock could fit his head.

"Were." Harold corrected himself. "You cut up my karate-magazine for a stick-up note?" he asked when he saw Duncan puts several letters and glued them to the paper. The delinquent pulls up the sock, Harold are wearing, puts a glue on his forehead and puts a badly drawing of Harold on his forehead.

The delinquent are holding the nerd's foot-spray and deodorant. "Not my foot-spray and deodorant, I need those." the nerd informed the delinquent. "It's true. There are limits." Heather agreed with her arms crossed. Duncan rolls his eyes, take a tape and taping it together to make it look like a gun.

Heather smirked. "You are an evil genius." she said, Duncan smirked back and Harold nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

In meanwhile, the male couple are going to the bank robbing site. "Don't you think we should help LeShawna out?" James asked worriedly. "We can do that later, I have a job to do." Chris replied, before he goes in the bank robbing site.

* * *

A music got somehow played somewhere and there goes Duncan, Heather and Harold with socks on their heads they're using as masks. Surprisingly, the socks could fits their heads.

Duncan taps the 'gun' on the teller's desk. "Yoo-hoo, anybody home?" he asked, trying to see there is somebody there. "This is a robbery."

Suddenly Chris appeared "Welcome Gaffers!" he exclaimed. Harold and Heather, who got surprised, quickly ducked, thought they might would get attacked. Duncan, who saw they had ducked, face palmed. Chris told them that they actually beats the Killer Grips, Duncan asked him about how it was possibly since the Killer Grips was away ahead of them.

The answer was Owen's hunger had slowing them down. They had to give him Justin's breath mints, Lindsay's cherry and pineapple-favored lip gloss and Beth gave him the rest of her perfume for helping on his hunger.

"Afternoon, ma'am. That's a great set of legs you got there but right now I'd like to focus on those lovely hands of yours. I need them to start filling this pillowcase with cash." Duncan said to the teller.

Soon he will get a surprise, he will never forget.

"Anything else I can do for you today, Duncan?" the teller asked, she turns around and take off her blonde wig. It caught Duncan's attention when the teller said his name.

The teller is Courtney.

Duncan got shocked and passed out, Courtney looks at him with confusion. After commercial break, Duncan wakes up. Chris are seen struggling to read a contract from Courtney's lawyers. "Teams, it is my honor to report that Courtney is back for the duration of the game." Chris told them, Courtney waves to the Gaffers while Duncan looks scared for some reason.

"And we're all exceedingly happy about it." Chris said as he read the rest of the contract. "She got voted out fair and square." Heather said, possibly not knowing about Courtney's true reason for her elimination.

"Sorry, Heather but myself and the law firm of Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen and Grouse would beg to differ." Courtney disagreed and smirking at her. "We filed a wrongful dismissal lawsuit against the producers and won."

"Good news, eh, Duncan?" Harold asked, smiled at Duncan. The delinquent looks irritated at him and shoves him in the face to the floor.

"So, Courtney, since you were our bank teller in the challenge, great job by the way, you get to decide which team deserves to win first prize, your bag of loot." Chris said, gives the bag of loot to Courtney. "The choice is obvious, it's Duncan." the CIT said, then she quickly corrected herself. "I mean the Gaffers, since they were the only team that managed to get to my wicket."

The delinquent walks up to get the bag. "Congratulations." the CIT said, smiling at her boyfriend. The delinquent have a very confused and strained look on his face "Thank you?" he said with a cracking voice. The queen bee crossed her arms. "I've seen manlier men trying on woman's shoes." she said, slightly annoyed and clearly not impressed of how Duncan was acting right now.

"So that means the Killer Grips win second prize." Chris announced. "What's second prize?" Justin asked confused. "Courtney! For the rest of the game or until she's eliminated." Chris replied.

Clearly, Courtney isn't so happy about being 'second prize'.

"So, Grips, Gaffers, your getaway cars are waiting. Better getting move on, before the cops arrive." Chris said to them. The contestants looks at them like they don't get what he meant.

"THAT MEANS GO!" Chris yelled, the contestants leaves the bank robbing site.

* * *

Few times later, the cast-mates arrived to get to their cars but suddenly they sees piles of some parts. "What's all this junk?" Justin asked, suddenly they all heard a honk from Chris' car. "These are your getaway cars. Just waiting to be sampled." the host explained when he arrived with his car. "That is so not hot." Heather said.

"If the vehicles were ready to go, it wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it?" Chris said to them, the contestants groaned and Chris starts to drive.

The car smokes very much and the contestants coughed and Chris crashed into something. The camera didn't showed of what he drive into but he had possibly drive into a tree.

"Oh crap!" they heard Chris yelled and a wheel are rolling away.

While the contestants are building their getaway cars, James wants to check how it goes with them.

He noticed Chris' car who have been driven into a tree. "How did you pass your driving test? Did you had to bribe your driving teacher?" James asked jokingly. Chris gives him a dirty look. "Haha, very funny. But I can actually drive, I was just being unlucky with my car today." he said, getting out of his car.

"Like Tyler when he's playing sport?" James asked, Chris glared at him. He knew what James meant by that. "I am not bad at driving!" Chris shouted, defending himself.

"Hey, would you guys being quiet! We're trying to built a getaway car!" Duncan shouted to the male couple.

There came a long silence between the male couple. "I think I should go to the finish line when the teams are driving away with their getaway cars." the host said, broke the silence.

"You do that and I'll go back to the productions camp." the intern said.

* * *

It took some times when the contestants are finished with their getaway cars.

Well, not so much with the Killer Grips since it isn't look so great due to Justin refuse to get grease on his epidermis**(1)** and Owen had been chasing Lindsay and Beth because he thought they were food.

Beth, Lindsay and Owen comes back. Beth told Courtney that they had to re-wire Owen's jaw because of his constants hallucinations. The bad news is, due to Owen, the Grips wheels seemed to be out of commission, so Courtney suggested they had to improvise.

* * *

Racing down the hill, the Gaffers' have very unfortunate mistakes, which included crashing into a rack of clothes, backdrops of a log truck, a closed road, a police roadblock, and space (all seeming to look real before the crashing) and a man with a hooked hand.

At the top of the hill, the Grips are using their feet as wheels like they were in the Flintstones. The CIT are bossing with them, treating them like they were her slaves. "Faster, you deadbeats! The teams aren't called the Gaffers and the Slackers!" she yelled to her team. "Now, move! Mush! Mush!"

"Mush? We're not sled dogs." Beth said offended to her, she wasn't quite happy of her and the other got treating like they were sled dogs. "Of course, you aren't. Cause, if you were, this one would've eaten you!" Courtney yelled, pointed at Owen.

* * *

In meanwhile, Chris and Chef are seen on the finish line. Chris are looking through the binoculars "It looks like the Gaffers are about to make a clean getaway and win the challenge." he said.

Before the Screaming Gaffers could get to the finish-line, their car sputters "What's happening?" Heather asked. "I think we're outta gas." Duncan said. "I may have spoken too soon, ladies and gentlemen. Talk about a hold up." Chris said, Harold got up and saw the Killer Grips are coming to them.

"They're gaining on us!" Harold informed his team.

Duncan are trying to start the car but to no avail numerous times as Courtney and the Grips gain on them and eventually pass them. Courtney smiled when they had passed the other team. "I knew I could win this. Even with a team of complete duds." she said, unaware of her team are glaring at her.

On the other hand, Duncan, Harold and Heather had to push their car. The Killer Grips are inches away from the finish line "Faster, faster!" Courtney yelled.

But unfortunately, their car begin to fall apart and crash centimeters away from the line. "AHH!" Courtney screamed when their car crashed down. The Screaming Gaffers pushed the car to the finish line and crossed it, making them the winners of the challenge.

"I WILL NOT BE SECOND PLACE!" Courtney screamed angrily. Chris waves the checkered flag. "Wanna bet?" he asked, smirking at her.

Chris tells the Gaffers that they are the winners and get to enjoy their loot prize.

* * *

They head back to the trailers and Duncan dumps out the money, thinking that it's really money.

"We're rich! Look at all of this…" Duncan was about to finish his sentence until Heather starts reading one of the money "Non-negotiable Chris Cash, accepted only in the Total Drama Action Craft Services Tent, towards the purchase of water from the tap?" she said, finding out the money are fake.

She flips the bill to see Chris' smile on it. "Sometimes, I really hate that smile of his." Harold said annoyed. The door to the trailer gets open and they sees James goes in. "Hi, how was it going?" he asked "We win the challenge but your stupid boyfriend gave us those fake money as prize." Heather told him.

James take a look on the fake money, then he turns to the contestants "Oh yeah, have you guys by the way meet Courtney?" he asked them. They all nodded. "Duncan fainted when he saw her." Harold replied. Duncan glared at him, looking like he was going to kill him.

"Shut up, your dweeb!"

"But it was true!"

"Guys, stop fighting." James said strictly but calmly to them. The guys stopped "Okay, fine but don't expect us to befriending each other." Duncan said. "I know." James simply said. Sometimes he felt like he is in a dysfunctional family and he's the oldest out of the 22 other younger siblings who he had to take care of.

Suddenly James thought of something. "Oh snap! I've forgot something." he said, leaves the trailer. Duncan, Heather and Harold looks confused at each other.

* * *

An hour, after Owen got voted off, James went to the vault. When he reminded Chris that LeShawna are still trapped inside the vault, the host gave him the combination. James types in the combination and when he was able to open the door, LeShawna went out.

"Finally, that's about time I got out." she said, then she looks around. "Hey, where is my team?" she asked. "They're back at the camp. Courtney returned, became a member on Killer Grips, the Screaming Gaffers won the challenge and Owen got voted off." James explained.

After the Gilded Chris Ceremony ended, Chris told James anything about what happened during the challenge like he always did after every challenge.

"What? They leave me alone and didn't even try to get me out?" LeShawna was furious and also bit hurt of what happened. "Well, at least I got you out before you could end up being a skeleton." James said, trying to lighten up her mood. "Thank for getting me out." LeShawna said and smiled.

"You're welcome." James said, smiled back. Then they went back to the camp.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed the chapter.

**Footnotes:**

**(1) **- In case you don't know, epidermis is the outer layer of the skin which together with the dermis forms the cutis. You can read more about it on Wikipedia.


	12. Unexpected Surprises

Surprises.

There is many kind. The unexpected ones and the ones you already know. There is surprises you don't like and there is surprises you do.

Today James will get two kinds of the surprises.

Long time after the challenge, before the Gilded Chris Ceremony, James want to see how it goes with Chris but then he gets a horrifying sight that he wished he never saw it.

Chef was wearing a pink dress!

Now that is something that you don't want to dream about…unless you, for some weird reason, would like Chef in a pink dress.

…okay, let's continue the story, before I gives someone a bad nightmare by an accident…

James' eyes widened, his eye are twitched and feels like he's going to vomits. It took him few minutes, before his mind works again and can respond. "Chef! What the heck are you wearing?"

"It was Chris' idea. He said I should wear this dress in every Gilded Chris Ceremony." Chef replies. "Of course." James muttered. He knew well Chris' weird fetish for guys in dresses. Pretty well too much.

"I see you finally have seen Chef in his dress." Chris said, when he walked to them. He was wearing his Gilded Chris Ceremony-suit. "And I'm regretting I did." James said, looking at Chris. He looks slightly annoyed at his boyfriend. "I mean, seriously. You have such a screwed up mind." he said, trying his best not to sound rude.

Chris smirked at him "Well, you can screw me anytime you want." he teased, James blushed when he heard it. "Man, you sure blush easily." Chris teased again. "Wh-what? No, I don't!" James defending himself, blushing even more. "Then what's up with the blushes?" Chris asked, still smirking at him. James couldn't think of an answer.

"Chris, we don't have time for this." Chef informed Chris. "Okay, I'll be coming, Chef." Chris said, then they both leave to the Gilded Chris Ceremony.

James looks at them. "I'm surprised they can even a dress that could fit him." he thought, thinking of the pink dress.

* * *

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the Screaming Gaffers are there since they lost the challenge to the Killer Grips once again. Heather is being the one who gets voted off today.

"I bet James will be happy when he hears Heather got voted off." Harold, after his team come back to the camp. "Yeah and we can tell him now. He's coming." Duncan said, shows the nerd that James are approached them.

"Hey guys." James greeted them "James, you're gonna love hearing this." Harold said, the intern looks curious at his nerdy friend. "Heather got…" Harold began but before he could tell what happened, Duncan was the one who did. "She got voted off." Duncan told the rest.

The nerd glared at the delinquent. "Hey, I was going to tell him that!"

"You were too slow." the delinquent teased, smirking at him.

"Wait, did Heather really got voted off?" the intern asked them, pretty surprised. The younger boys stopped fighting, they paid attention to their older friend and both nodded. The intern got a big smile. "YEAH! SHE'S FINALLY GONE!" he exclaimed happily, he hugs the younger boys. The nerd looks confused at him while the delinquent looks disturbed.

"Can you let go of us, before someone sees us?" Duncan asked, sounds like he's going to hit James soon. James did as he was being told and let go of them. "Sorry, I'm just glad that Heather got voted off." James apologized, smiled sheepishly at them "That's okay. I'd be glad too if it happens the same way with Duncan." Harold said.

Now it was Duncan's turn to glared at the nerd. "Don't hope too much, dweeb. There is a chance for you'll get voted off before me." he informed him. "Just you wait." Harold said coldly as they glared into each other.

James sighed. "I kinda hoped they'll stop fighting, put their differences asides them and become friends since that war movie-challenge." he thought.

So do I, James. So do I.

"At least this surprise is better than that I've got earlier." James said, Duncan and Harold looks confused at them. "What do you mean?" Duncan asked "I saw Chef in a dress!" James replied "You never seen Chef in a dress before?" Harold asked, James shook his head. "I thought gays likes men in dresses." Duncan said.

James looks annoyed at him. "Duncan, now you're being stereotypical. But I wouldn't mind to see Chris in a miniskirt." he said, smirking at the thought. Um, maybe you should have think twice before you're saying something like that. Especially two sixteen year-old teenagers.

Harold and Duncan looked both shocked and disgusted at their older friend. James doesn't really get why they're looking at him like that.

"What?"

* * *

When I watched Full Metal Drama on Youtube for the first time, very long time ago, I had hoped Duncan and Harold will stopped fighting and became friends but unfortunately, the writers didn't let it happen and Duncan and Harold are still rivals. I wish it would happen. A friendship between a punk and a nerd would have been awesome.

BTW: Merry Christmas to everybody!


	13. The Tease

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and the two nameless interns.

Finally, I've write a new chapter! Sorry for the really long wait but I had writer-block and I was also being busy with school. Oh and there is also sexual theme in this chapter.

* * *

It seems to be a normal day. But it can be hard to know about it is normal or not when you are on a reality show, especially working in it.

For James, it was a normal day depends on what is going on.

Today he got a special letter. He took the letter and opened it, he got surprised to see what it was. He got an invitation to his cousin's wedding. He smiled until he remember that he is working at the show and it isn't like Chris are going to allow him to go to the wedding…is it?

James need to ask Chris, so he know he will get the permission or not. He left the trailer and go looking after Chris. He remember Chris told him something about having 'alone-time' with himself.

It could mean he were either getting manicure and/or pedicure(depending on which nails) or getting massage. There is a pretty good chance for it.

The only problem is James have no idea of where Chris is. Usually when Chris needs some 'alone-time', James never goes with him for an obvious reason. "Are you looking for something?" a deep manly voice asked, James turned around to see it was Chef who asked. James nodded.

Since the dress-thing, James wasn't able to look at Chef without getting the feeling to vomit for two days. Now he can finally look at Chef again.

"I'm looking for Chris, I want to ask him about something." the intern replied "He's in that trailer." the chef told him, pointed at one of the trailers.

"Thanks, dude."

The intern entered the trailer. "Chris. Chris, where are you?" he called, looking around. While he are looking around, he is unaware of there is two interns who looks annoyed at him. One of them is a guy while the other is a girl.

"Look at him, there is the host's pet." the female intern said "Yeah, how come Chris treats him better than he ever did with us?" the male intern asked.

"I suppose it's because they're dating and he wouldn't risk his boyfriend's life."

"Perhaps I should've date Chris when the first season started long time ago."

"Oh, please. He know you're into girls. Besides, I don't think you'll ever have the chance since you mixed up with his drink most of the time."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. He was the one who ordered ice coffee, he just have changed his mind immediately."

"I don't think he ordered ice coffee."

"Excuse me but what are you guys talking about?" they heard James asked them. Apparently, he must've heard them. The two interns are hoping he didn't heard the whole thing.

"N-nothing." they both lied in unison, hoping about James will fall for it.

James looks bit suspicious at them, he didn't really believed them. Obviously they must have talked about something. But he decide to just go and find Chris.

He couldn't help but thinking they might have talked about him. He had often heard some of the interns(who had survived) had complained about what Chris had made them go through. He had even heard some of them sometimes called him for 'the host's pet', through they had never called him that directly.

James felt a little bad. It wasn't his fault that Chris treat him better than the others, it just happened. Could it be because of their friendship and relationship? He decide not to think more about it.

* * *

"I guess this must be here Chris is." James thought when he arrived to the door. He opened the door, Chris smiled when he saw him "Oh, hey James." he said, sat up on the massage-table. James are approaching him, he was just smiling.

"There is something I want to ask you about something." the intern said, the host looks curious at him "Okay, what do you want to ask me about?" he asked.

"I got invited to be on my cousin's wedding. I want to know about if that's okay with you if I go there."

"Of course, that's okay with me. How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Probably three days. The wedding is taking place on Quebec City. Can you handle being on the show without me until I gets back?"

"Sure, I can." Chris said. He kissed James' lips gently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Chris, I think you have been treats me better than the other interns." James said when the kiss broke.

Chris looks puzzled at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I heard the other two interns were talking. I wasn't sure of what they were talking about but I've got a feeling of they were talking about me."

"Should I fire them?"

"No! If you do, they'll know that I've told you and it was bad enough of what I've heard from them." James said, begging his boyfriend not to fire the two interns.

"Okay, fine, I won't fire them." Chris said, sounding a little disappointed. "Who are they by the way?"

There was a short silence between them. "I…don't know…" the intern replied. The truth is, despite being on two seasons, he doesn't know so much about the other interns' names. Maybe because he mostly spends time with the contestants and Chris?

"I do know one of them is a girl and the other is a guy."

"You're not planning to checking out this guy, do you?" Chris teased, he was such in a good mood to joking right now.

"What? No, of course not!"

James looks slightly annoyed when Chris started to laugh. "You just love to messing around with me, don't you?" he asked, crossing his arms. Chris tried his best to hold back his laughter. However, he do let out some giggles. "Yeah." he admitted, started laughing again. The intern sighed in annoyance. "Aw, something's wrong?" the host asked in fake concern.

The intern didn't bother to answer. He got an idea. Something that might could teach his boyfriend a lesson. He pinned the host to the massage table. The host blushed, looking at the intern who are smirking at him. "Dude, what are you doing?" the host asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, just going to teach you a little lesson." the intern replied seductively.

Since Chris was only wearing a towel, there was no need for taking off his clothes. "Perfect, this should make the whole thing easier." James thought, before he started licking Chris' chest. Chris closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

When he were done licking Chris' chest, James kissed him. Chris kissed him back and puts his hands on James' shoulders. Their tongues are starting to battle for domination, there were moans and giggles. After the kiss broke, James lowered himself until he reached to Chris' abs. He feels them with his fingers. He could feel they are strong and well-trained. He gives his boyfriend a kiss on his stomach.

James smirked when he got to the towel. He started slowly untying the towel, Chris blushes even more "H-hey, wait! Y-you c-cannot do it here!" he tried to warn him.

"Why not?"

"S-someone could w-watch us."

"Are you nervous?" James asked, still smirking at his boyfriend. "Yeah, nervous of being caught." Chris told him. "Don't worry, _maybe _we can finish this before someone arrive." James said.

He took off the towel of his boyfriend, leaving Chris completely naked. James places Chris' legs on his shoulders and lowered himself to Chris' manhood. The first thing he do is he took his right hand firmly around Chris' shaft and slowly stroked up and down. Chris are moaning softly as his boyfriend are stroking his member.

James is getting faster with the movement while he licked the tip of Chris' penis. The host moaned more, he isn't sure of how much he can hold back the pleasure he is receiving. He feel he is about to cum anytime soon. But before it happened, the intern stopped and let go of his boyfriend's penis. The intern smirked when he saw his boyfriend's penis is now hard. He licked the tip of the host's penis again.

It didn't last long before he started sucking it gently and also playing his balls. Again, the host moaned. The blow-job gives him a great amount of pleasure, more than the hand-job.

Few minutes later, Chris could finally not hold it back anymore and screamed when he released his load inside James' mouth. James swallowed the cum and licked his lips clean for it.

He leaned to Chris, they are now facing each other. "I had to admit that I do miss giving you a blow-job." he said, gives his boyfriend a kiss on his lips. "Well, I better pack, so I can be prepared when I should go to my cousin's wedding." he said, about to leaving the room. "Wait. Can't you stay a little while and…yeah, giving me more pleasure?" Chris asked, sounding like he was begging.

You can clearly hear that he is now horny. James couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Sorry but I had to go now." James said "Oh, come on!" Chris whined. "Well, then maybe you should have been nicer earlier." James said, smirking at him. Chris realized of what was going on.

"Hey! Are you refusing to have sex with me?"

"Well, you did refused to give me another lap dance that day Trent got voted off."

Chris just glared at him while he put on the towel. He was about to say something to his boyfriend until James had already left the room.

"I had to admit that he is pretty sneaky, considering he is just a nice intern." Chris thought.

* * *

Haha, James can be sneaky when he want to be. Maybe he had learned it from Chris without knowing it? I think this is the first time I've wrote James gives Chris a blow-job since The First Night.

Surprised that I actually used the word 'penis' instead of 'member'?


	14. Making a Deal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and Selena.

Here's a new chapter. I forgot to tell that the last chapter took place a day before Super Hero-ld. Oh and one of my OC have her appearance in this chapter. You will also know how the alliance between Chris and Owen was being made.

* * *

It was morning and the contestants were having breakfasts.

"Have any of you been noticed something is missing?" Lindsay asked, she have a feeling of something is not what there should be. "Your brain?" Duncan replied dryly, Lindsay was looking slightly annoyed at him. "No, not that." she said, then she started to think "I think it's something else." she said, gets a puzzled look on her face.

"Lindsay gets a point. It's like someone we know are not here as he should be." Beth said, the remaining contestants were thinking about what feeling it was. Suddenly Harold was the first to realize it. "I think Lindsay's right. There is missing something." Harold pointed out, they were all looking at him. "And what's missing is someone we've been knowing since the first season, someone who is working as an intern."

"Tyler?"

Courtney frowned at her. "No. He was talking about James."

"Oooh, so that's what been missing." Lindsay said, smiled as Courtney rolled her eyes at her lack of intelligence.

* * *

After finished their breakfast, they all leave the tent.

"That's odd. We haven't seen anything to him in the whole morning." Beth said "Well, at least I wouldn't being called 'Chris-stealer' today." Justin said calmly. Since the bank heist-challenge, James thinks that Justin were trying to steal Chris away from him, so it was a relief for Justin that James is not here today.

"What did you do since James called you that?" Courtney asked. When he heard the question, Justin was silent, then he looks ashamed at the ground. "You wouldn't know…" he muttered.

"Maybe he's playing hide and seek?" Lindsay asked, smiled at them. Courtney crossed her arms "Lindsay, he is 27 years old. I doubt he want to play a childish game." she informed Lindsay. The dumb blonde narrowed her blue eyes, staring into the CIT's onyx eyes. "I like hide and seek, have a problem with it?" she asked harshly, completely out of her character.

The CIT and the rest of the contestants was just staring in surprise, there was a long silence between them. "Let's just continue looking." the nerd suggested, broke the silence.

* * *

It took long time before they find Chris because they have no idea about where he is. Luckily there is no challenge today, so they don't need to worry about it.

"Chris! There you are!" Beth shouted, when they finally found the host. Chris turned to them and looked confused at them "What's wrong?" he asked them, he found it weird that the contestants want to talk with him in a non-challenge day.

"Do you know where James is?" Courtney asked. "We haven't seen him the whole day and Lindsay even thinks that he's playing hide and seek."

"Oh yeah, I knew you guys will be wondering. James are going to his cousin's wedding. He would have told you about it but he were busy packing his stuff, so I had to do it for him." Chris explained. "When will he be back?" Beth asked "He'll be back about three days." Chris told her.

"Can you handle three days without your lover?" Duncan asked. "I mean, you could easily handle a day without him back on Camp Wawanakwa but just as you know, three days is longer than one."

"I know that and of course, I could handle it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Justin asked, slightly confused. "I'll tell you when we get back to the camp." Duncan replied.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing right now." James thought as he's looking out the window from the hotel room. He was wondering of what Chris, Chef and the contestants(both the returning and non-returning contestants) are doing.

It have been a long trip and James wanted to sleep right now, he lays on the bed. The bed is king-sized, it was soft and comfortable. Just what he needed right now. He closed his eyes and he was going to fall asleep when he heard someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" he asked "It's me, Selena." a female voice replied.

James recognized the voice. It was his cousin, possibly wanted to visit him. It has been a while since last time they saw each other, it happened four weeks before Total Drama Island started.

"Come in."

A girl, who seemed to be sixteen year old, opened the door and entered the hotel room.

She have short brown hair with green highlights, gray eyes, several piercing, a fire tattoo on her left arm, she wears a choker, black vest, orange-yellow strapless top, yellow skirt, leggings, several rings on her fingers and long black boots.

"Hey dude." she greeted as she sits on the bed next to him. "Hey Selena. No time no see." James said, smiled at his cousin. Selena was just laying on her back, smiled back and relaxing on the bed. "So…did you get a boyfriend while you're working on that reality show?" she asked. "Yeah." James admitted.

"Isn't that hard for you to spend some time with your boyfriend when you have to work for that asshole?" Selena asked. James knew who she was talking about, she have never liked Chris since the first season.

"Actually, when we're not working, we spend a lot of times together. And by the way…I'm dating that asshole." James told her. Selena's eyes widened, looking surprised at her older cousin. "No way…are you dating Chris McLean?" she asked. The intern nodded, letting her know that he's telling the truth "Yeah, that's true." he admitted.

There was a long silence between them. It took a while before it finally broke by his younger cousin's laughter. "Good one, dude! You nearly got me there." she said, continue to laughing.

The intern was just staring at her. "That wasn't a joke, I mean it."

"Oh please, why would he date an intern? I'm pretty sure of he doesn't even know you exist." the rebel said, smirking at him. She got a point there. Chris really doesn't care about his interns, he can say they're either hurt or had died without any remorse. But James seems to be an exception as Chris loves him very much.

"He do know that I exist."

The rebel, still smirking at him, raise an eyebrow. "Can you prove that you're actually dating that psychopathic weirdo?" she asked, crossed her arms.

Okay…that was a hard question to answer. How can James exactly prove his cousin that he wasn't kidding about his relationship? Suddenly he gets an idea, he took his cell phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Soon I'm gonna prove you that I was right." James told Selena. They waited few minutes before Chris answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Chris. It's me, James."

"_Oh, hey dude. How are you?"_

"Fine. I told my cousin, Selena, that we're in a relationship but she doesn't believe me."

"How could I? You told me that you're dating a celebrity which is normally unlikely." Selena said, looking skeptical at him. "I mean, he probably wanted to date someone who's famous too."

James looked slightly irritated at her. "I'm talking in the phone." he reminded her. She was pretty much like Duncan in a girl's body, sometimes James even wonders if they're twins who got separated at birth.

"_Well, I don't really blame her for not believing you. I mean, who would have thought of a host dating an intern?"_

"I know. Anyway, can you explain Selena that we really are dating?"

"_Sure. Let me talk with her."_

James did as he was being told and handed his cell phone to Selena. She pressed the cell phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Selena. So, you're not believing your cousin what he told you about us?" _she heard Chris asked her. "No." Selena replied.

"_I bet you must've been thinking 'there is no freaking way of James would date Chris' but I can assure you that he do."_

Selena got surprised and her eyes widened when she hear that. "He weren't kidding?" she asked, almost speechless. Was he really being serious? He must be, it isn't like he'd lie about his relationship just to screw up her mind.

…is it?

No, that's too silly.

"_Nope. He was telling the truth."_

Selena was still surprised of the news she had received but then she smirked. She thought of doing something before Chris hangs up. "Oh and one thing more…you sucks, McLean!" she shouted. Even through they couldn't see it, they could imagine Chris got really angry and possibly also going to rant. Before that could happen, Selena hangs up the phone.

"By the way, I think I've found your long-lost twin brother from the show." James said. Of course, this time it wasn't true but he was bored and wanted to make a little fun. The rebel looked confused at him. "I have a long-lost twin brother?" she asked, raised an eyebrow. She doesn't believe that she really do have a twin brother...but what if she have?

"Yeah, his name is Duncan." the intern replied, laying on his back. He was relaxing on the bed while his cousin looked skeptical at him. "Or maybe I was just wrong. I mean, he do remind me of you."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

James smirked. "Yes."

* * *

Later at the evening, after the aftermath-episode ended, Owen went out to get something to eat.

"Hello Owen. Do you recognize me?"

Owen turned his head to see someone is hiding in the shadows. It was obvious that the figure belonged to a certain host but Owen is not one of the brightest person on the show.

"Is that you, uncle Moses?" he asked.

"No! It's me, Chris. Chris McLean!" Chris said annoyed, stepped out the shadows. "Do your uncle have a handsome body that would make girls and gays swoon as soon they see him shirtless?"

"Chris, what are you doing here?" the big guy asked "Well, I was planning of doing something that could cancel the aftermath show but when I heard your interview, I got another idea." the host explained. "Do you want your own cheese cellar too?" the big guy asked, the host looked uninterested at the idea. He really doesn't like the idea of his cellar being made of cheese.

"Um, no. Since your mom used fifty thousand dollars and you gave up your money in that one million hunt, I believe you're in deep trouble unless you get all the money that you need to pay off for the cheese cellar."

"But fifty thousand dollars is like…many money. How am I suppose to get all the money I need?"

"I have an idea of how you can get the money on an easier way. For the rest of the season, you have to work for me. Your job will be that you bring the drama to the show. I mean, seriously, it started to get boring."

"Does this mean that I have to betray my friends?" Owen asked, looking worried at Chris. He wanted to help his family but he doesn't like the idea of he had to do some bad things.

"Yeah. That is the price that you have to pay if you accepts. But don't worry, if you managed to get the drama the show needs, you'll get the money."

Owen thought about Chris' suggestion. He don't know about he really want to but he know he had to. He might gonna regret this later but he decide to accept the job.

"Okay, Chris, I'll accept it. I want to do this for my family."

Chris smirked. "Good to hear, dude."

* * *

Oh dear...when James finds out about it, he's going to be pissed. I feel bad about Owen back on when Total Drama Action was airing. I know what he did was wrong but he was just doing it to help his family. :(


	15. He's Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James and two nameless interns.

Tomorrow it's my birthday and I'm going to be 17 years old. I can't wait for it! And I must warn you that there is sexual theme in this chapter, so read it on your own risk. Do you guys remember those two nameless interns from chapter 13? Well, they appear again in this chapter and they're also a couple.

* * *

There was a mystery-themed challenge today - or rather tonight since the rest of the challenge took place in an evening. The challenge was about to solve a mystery about who killed the host, Chris McLean.

Of course, Chris wasn't really dead. It was just a rubber doll that he used to scare the contestants, making them think that he really are dead. Despite Courtney being the one who knew that Chris has never being murdered, Lindsay was the one who surprisingly won the challenge.

The prize was taking a friend of yours to watch a movie and surprisingly again, Lindsay chooses Duncan instead of her best friend, Beth, in order to make Courtney jealous. And it worked.

While Lindsay and Duncan are watching the movie, Chris are relaxing in the productions camp. He handled the three days without his boyfriend very well, better than Duncan and Chef thought he would. Chris' thoughts got interrupted when he heard some giggles. He turned his head to see two interns, one of them is a girl and one of them is a guy. Chris wonders of what they're doing.

The male intern had the female intern pinned against the tree, sucking along her neck. Both of them are unaware of their boss is watching them. "Guess they're a couple." Chris thought as he's watching them with curiosity.

"St-stop it." the female intern cried out, smiling the whole time. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy it, she really do. She was just nervous of someone might watch them making out. "What's up, babe?" her boyfriend asked, smirked at her. "You need to stop this." the female intern informed him. "Why?" the male intern asked, still smirking at her.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry about it. Nobody's here."

"Actually I'm here but you guys are too busy sucking each others' faces to notice me." Chris informed the interns who blushed madly when they found out their boss have been watching them. The male intern, who was still blushing, looked annoyed at his boss. "Why don't you just shut up and go find your boy toy and make out with him instead!" he shouted.

The host got both shocked and angry when he heard that. There is _**nobody **_who talks that way about his boyfriend!

"What. Did. You. Just. Said?" he yelled, glared at the male intern who had already regretted of what he said. Everybody knows that when your boss is mad at you, you're screwed.

"I don't think you should've said that." the female intern said worried. The male intern looks dreadfully at the host and quickly covers his face with his arms as if he were about to get attacked. "I'm sorry, Mr. McLean! I didn't mean to insult your boyfriend! Sorry, I'm really sorry! Please, don't fire me! I promise I won't do it again!" he begged.

Chris was just glaring at him, he would have fired him instantly but then he remember his promise with James and decide to let the intern keep his job. Instead he just quietly leave and went to his trailer.

The male intern removes his arms from his face and saw that his boss is just leaving, the interns looks at him with confusion.

"I think you hit his soft spot." the female intern said.

"Stupid couple." Chris muttered. He miss James and the last thing Chris needed was being reminded that his boyfriend is not around by looking at other couples. "Maybe it'll help if I take a walk." he thought and started to walk.

* * *

"I gotta tell ya. It's great to be able to share some quality time with someone who really gets me." Chris said. He ate some popcorn, then he turned his head to something. "Popcorn? No? Really through, it's a relief to be with somebody I actually like."

He smiled and turns his head to his rubber doll(yes, he had a conversation with a doll-version of himself). "And you've got the most adorable nose." he complimented but when he poked at the doll, it fell at the ground.

Suddenly he noticed the camera who were still filming him. "Oh." he said surprised, smiled sheepishly and laughs a little nervously "Hey. You here." he said. "Oh, well, um…to the next time more movie-madness on Total. Drama. Action!"

"AND CUT!" one of the camera men called out, shouts down the camera when the episode is done. Chris heard some of the camera men snickered. "Man, what a loser. He was talking to a doll." he heard one of them whispered to another, though the whisper wasn't quiet enough to Chris couldn't hear them.

"Yeah and I thought he couldn't get weirder." the other whispered back. Chris was just glaring at them, he didn't bother saying anything to them. He was just being quiet and watches as the camera men goes back to the productions camp.

If only they knew.

Chris have always been lonely since he was a kid. He don't have any friends. He usually talks with objects, pretending they're real people. He doesn't care that they cannot talk or move, he never did. He just sees them as the friends you can have if you're using your imagination.

He did many things in an attempt to get attention. He had a cooking show who got cancelled after the first episode, he used to be in a boy band called Fametown and he were in a few bad movies about talking cats. It was something Chris wasn't really proud of. But the luck smiled to him when he got the job as a host on a reality show called Total Drama Island and finally gotten the attentions he always wanted.

The others might think he's weird for talking to objects, however they don't know the reason of why he was doing this. He did this because he was lonely and because he wanted someone who really understands him. Someone who truly loves him for who he is and not just because of his good looks and his fame. And there is one thing more, they didn't know. When Chris was talking with the rubber doll, he was pretending that the doll was James. He had pretended that James is with him and were enjoying popcorn.

Chris looked sadly on the ground, placed the popcorn at the bench and rested his head in his hands. "Man, I really miss James." he said quietly. "I miss you too." he heard a male voice said. Chris got surprised and turned his head to see James.

The host got a huge smile on his face, got off the benches and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Dude! You're back! You have no idea of how much I miss you!" the host exclaimed, the intern smiled and hugged him back.

"How was it going with the challenge today?" the intern asked when his boyfriend released him from the hug. "Fine. Today the movie theme was mystery. The contestants should figure out of who killed me." the host replied.

"But you're not dead."

"No, of course not. I just used a rubber doll of myself to make them think that I'm dead."

"Why am I not surprised?" the intern jokingly asked, then he noticed the doll on the ground. "I suppose this is the doll you used." he said, pointed at the doll and looked uninterested at it. "Yep, that's him. Anyway, as I was going to say, Lindsay was the one who won the challenge and it was a reward-challenge, so nobody gets voted off tonight." the host said.

"Who could knew that Lindsay is more than just a pretty girl?"

Chris just smiled and gave James a kiss on his cheek. "What were you doing with that doll?" James asked "Had a conversation on it. Unfortunately, I was unaware of I was being filmed at that time." Chris told him. James laughed a little. "Oh Chris, sometimes you can be so clueless." he said, smiled innocently at Chris who just crossed his arms and looked annoyed at him, then his annoyance softened.

"Anyway…while I was talking with the doll, I was thinking of you. You know, pretending that we're sitting together and enjoying the popcorn."

"Really? You were?"

"Yeah, I missed you." Chris said, smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. With a smile like that, you wouldn't believe that he is a sadistic host. "Well, I am back now." James said.

Suddenly Chris smirked, James got both curious and slightly worried. When Chris are smirking, that could mean anything. "Wanna race back to the productions camp?" Chris challenged, preparing himself to run. James smirked back, preparing himself too.

"I'm ready when you are." he said "And no tricks, I want a fair race." Chris said, then the male couple started to run to the productions camp.

* * *

It took a while for them to get to the productions camp since it is a little far from the Gilded Chris Ceremony. James had the lead, he is pretty sure of he'll win this race right until Chris glomped him, much to James' surprise.

"I thought you said you wanted a fair race." James said, slightly annoyed. Chris was just smirking at him "Well, I lied." he admitted and got off his boyfriend. The host stands up on his feet and he was about to walk when the intern quickly grabbed his boyfriend's ankle, caused the host to fall. The host turned his head to his boyfriend, glared at him.

"Hey, I said no tricks."

The intern smirked. "And you said you want a fair race."

"Whatever." the host said, rolled his eyes.

There was a silence between them. Chris are now laying on his back, he could have stand up again but this time he didn't because he don't want James to make him fall again. James grabbed Chris' ankles again. This time it was for pulling him closer to himself. Still no word from any of them. Chris was just looking at James, he haven't been this quiet in a long time.

James then cupped Chris' face into his hands and smiled. Chris would be lying if he said he didn't wanted the sweet warm smile James gave him, he couldn't help but smiled slightly back. James leaned to Chris and started to kiss him. He snaked his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and Chris gasped as James bit his lower lip. It never happened when they're kissing, so Chris got surprised at first.

He puts his hands on James' shoulders and letting out soft moans as James are sucking gently his neck. "J-James…no h-hi…" Chris moaned, tried to speak. James knew what Chris was trying to say and stopped.

The intern started to unbutton the host's blue shirt. His boyfriend's fingers made him breathless. The intern held the host closer to him. When James unbuttoned both Chris' shirts, his hands were now caressing Chris' stomach, toying with him as he kiss his lips once more. There was no doubt of lust has taken over their bodies at the moment.

Suddenly Chris realized what they were going to do. "James, wait!" he shouted when the kiss broke. James looked curious at him "What's wrong?" he asked "We cannot have sex here, someone could see us while we're doing it." Chris replied.

"Oh. That's right." James said when he also realized what they almost did and got off the ground, he then helped Chris off the ground. "Sorry. I guess we did this by our sexual desire."

"Well, maybe we should go to the trailer and continue with what we were doing, so we can satisfy both our sexual needs." Chris suggested, smirked at the idea. James blushed at the beginning but he agreed on the idea.

"Let's go." James said, then they both went to their trailer. When they arrived, James locked the door and they both take off their shoes and socks. Chris takes both his shirts off while James take off his jacket.

They got to the bed. Chris then took off James' shirt and gives him a kiss on the chest. Chris is on top of James, the first thing he did was nibbling on James' nipple. A soft moan escapes from James' mouth.

Chris smirked and knows he is doing a great job. After a few nibbles, he started sucking gently James' nipple. The intern moaned continuously until Chris finally stops. The host undoes the intern's belt and pulls down his pants. He could see that his boyfriend have a bulge in his underwear, he puts his hand on top of it. The intern blushed when the host did it but he didn't mind it. The host decides to kiss the intern tenderly to start with.

He travels down his body, kissing right above his jewels. He teases him a bit then makes his way back up to his lips. His hand made its way to the top of his boxers. He slowly pulled them down. He gently grabbed James' member. James gasped then sighed. The softness of his hands shocked the hell out of him as Chris rubbed his hand up and down the length of his manhood.

"Wow, your hands are really smooth." James commented, gives Chris a smile.

Chris smirked. "Best lotion money can buy." he said as he's stroking James' member. James liked the feeling of his member being stroking, it felt so great. Suddenly he thinks of something - or tried to. It can be hard to think when you're having sex.

The hand-job was the first thing James did when he tricked Chris for teaching him a lesson before he went to his cousin's wedding. What if Chris is going to do the same with him for get payback?

His thoughts got interrupted when he felt Chris tugged his member hard and yelped. Chris realized his mistake but before Chris could apologized, he heard James sigh.

"A-again…I like it kinda rough."

Chris smirked again. James' member was now leaking pre-cum as it throbbed in Chris' hand. Chris pinched the head as he tugged again. He licked the head clean for the pre-cum. He let go of James' member and started to think of what else they should do.

Chris was thinking of teasing James by doing the same way as James did as a payback for what he did but on the other hand, he is still horny(though he didn't show it) and needed to satisfy his sexual needs. He decide to do the latter. He took his own pants and underwear off, he looked lustfully at James' member before he straddled himself on top of the member and pushed it into him.

Chris moaned softly as he's moving himself up and down on top of James. He wanted to enjoy this moment for a while, so he was taking it slow. James just silently gasped and closed his eyes as Chris are riding him. He just couldn't believe how amazing Chris felt inside, it have been so long time since they had sex that he forgot about it. Both began to sweat and soak the sheets.

As their love-making tensed up, Chris felt something build up inside of him but it wasn't an orgasm just yet. It was like his excitement just tripled as he began moving faster and faster with James inside of him. The intern began moaning with the host and gripped his ass firmly as he continued to ride him. By now they were both moaning louder and louder as they came closer to their climax.

The host screamed his boyfriend's name as his climax finally reached him and released his load on his boyfriend's stomach. The intern came just as soon as his boyfriend did and panted heavily trying to find air. The host slowly removed the intern from inside him and fell onto the bed beside him. He rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, he looked lovingly at him. His sexual needs is finally satisfied.

They both smiled and gave each other a passionate kiss before James covers themselves with the duvet and quietly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun are shining brightly as the morning had begun. James slowly opened his eyes and woke up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He noticed that Chris is not on the bed. He started wondering of where he is.

Suddenly he hear a male voice. "Man, you're such a heavy sleeper."

He turned his head to see Chris, who is already dressed, smiled sweetly at him. James looked at him in confusion. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked. Chris shrugged "Not sure about the time." he replied.

"Well, I better take a shower so the other won't know we had sex." James said.

After the shower and gotten dressed, the male couple decide to get some breakfast. On their way, they meet Chef. "Yo dude, you know what? James is back." Chris told him.

"I know that." Chef said, then he smirked and crossed his arms. "You guys haven't exactly being quiet last night."

The male couple blushed brightly when they both heard it, then they glances at each other. "Dude, I think your moaning was the one who caught the others' attentions." Chris said, looked annoyed at James.

"Me? You haven't exactly being quiet either, dude." James said, defending himself. Chris was just looking annoyed at him, still blushing. Chef left while the male couple were arguing about who were louder last night.

Suddenly they both hear a voice from a familiar contestant. "Hi Chris, hi James." Owen greeted, smiled at both of them. James smiled and waved to Owen when he saw him, then he turned to Chris.

"Let me guess. He sued the show and you let him return, right?"

"How did you know?" Chris lied. In reality Owen didn't sue the show, Chris had just lied because he knew if he tell James the truth about his alliance with Owen, he would be in deep trouble with his boyfriend.

"Hellooo. Isn't that obvious? That's how Courtney returned." James said. "He got a point." Owen said, remembered the day with Courtney's return and his elimination.

* * *

"I wonder where that stadium is?" Beth asked while she and the other contestants were looking for the stadium as Chris told them to. However, the only problem is they don't know where it is. "Maybe we should ask that intern who looks like James." Lindsay suggested when she saw James. The contestants, except from Owen who had already meet him, got surprised when they saw him.

"That is James!" Harold pointed out. He, Lindsay and Beth ran excitedly to James "James, you're back!" Lindsay exclaimed and the trio hugged James. The intern smiled back at them, he wish he could also hug them back(it isn't because he couldnt. It's just hard to hug three persons at once). "Hey guys, it's great to see you again." he said.

"It's great to see you too. How was your cousin's wedding?" Beth asked after the hug broke. "It went great, I just miss Chris and you guys." James replied. "Um, guys, I know you're happy to see our friend again and I hate to interrupt this nice moment but if you had forgotten, we're busy with the challenge right now." Courtney reminded them.

"Yeah, so we have to go now." Duncan said as he and Courtney were already leaving the group, Harold, Beth and Lindsay followed after them.

"Good luck looking for the stadium." James called out to them, so they could hear him that he's wishing them luck. Except from that awkward moment with Chef, it have been a good day and it's great to be back.

* * *

Did I spell 'stadium' right? I am unsure about it, so I don't know about I had misspelled it or not. But tell me if I did.

Man, I'm working more on this story than I did when I was working on Love Thy Host. I mean, seriously, I was working for this story in a half year! That's longer than I had worked with Love Thy Host.


	16. Is It Really Worth It?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Yay! I have easter vacation and I have uploaded a new chapter :)

* * *

"Urg! What have I done to be here with idiots?" Courtney screeched. She is getting annoyed of being in the second season with morons(well, they are morons in her opinion).

"Suing the show because you couldn't accept you're not originally returned." James thought. At first when he found out that Courtney returned to the show, he thought it might would be great since they're friends. Okay, they are not really friends since they're don't spend so much time together back on the first season but they do have friendly moments together sometimes.

Of course, he was wrong when he found out how bitchy Courtney had gotten but he did also thought the second season would be great until he saw how Chris had treats the contestants on a cruel way.

James thought it would be a good idea to leave the camp when Courtney are in that mood - which can happen many times because she can get angry easily.

* * *

While he is walking to the productions camp, he was thinking of Chris. He had come over Chris' action in the disaster-themed challenge but he was still wondering about he should still be in a relationship with Chris.

Should he still love Chris, despite his boyfriend's cruel behavior towards his younger friends? Is his relationship really worth it? It's a question James is unsure about.

His thoughts got interrupted when he saw his boyfriend. "Hey, James." Chris greeted, smiled at James. "How was it going with the contestants?" he asked "Actually, I didn't spend so much time with them today. Let's just say that Courtney is in a bad mood." James replied.

"Courtney is always in a bad mood. I mean, have you ever seen a smile on her since she came back?"

James thought about it. Since she came back to the show, Courtney was always being so serious and can either get annoyed or angry very easily, you had to be really lucky if you're able to see her smile.

"Good point."

A sweet smile formed on the host's face and he closed his eyes as he leaned to his blonde boyfriend. The intern hesitated for a moment, it was something he sometimes do since the incident. The intern took a step back, caused nearly the host to fall. The host opened his eyes and looked annoyed at his boyfriend for not wanting to kiss him.

"Dude, now you doing that again." the host complained, crossed his arms. "How come you sometimes doesn't want to kiss me? Do I have bad breath or something?" the host asked. "No, no, that's not the problem." the intern assured him, smiled sheepishly. "Then what is it?" the host asked, then he got into the realization.

"Wait. Are you still thinking of that challenge? Dude, that was like some weeks ago. Get over it!"

"Dude, I did come over that damn challenge. I was just thinking of something else."

"Like what? Are you going to ask me about I should be nicer to the contestants like you did the other times? I believe you must have asking me three times now."

That was true. James had once asked Chris about he should start treating the contestants better. But every time James asked, Chris is always responding by saying he cannot do that because he have to do his job.

"Yeah…pretty much. How did you know, by the way? Am I really that predicable?" James asked. "When you know a guy like you and he asks the same question, then yes." Chris replied.

"Chris, I just care about the contestants and I don't want to get them hurt." James said, Chris rolls his eyes at the moment. "Listen, how many times should I tell you? I'm just doing my job and I had to, no matter how much you disliked it." Chris told him.

"Then can't you at least make the challenges…you know, not so hard?" James tried to suggested. Chris narrowed his eyes, glared at his boyfriend. Both their onyx eyes are staring into each other. James had already regretted what he said.

"There is one little important thing you need to know. I _am_ the _host_. You are just an _intern_, meaning you're _working_ for me. So, just do some intern-stuff or whatever you're doing and stop trying to tell me how to do _my _job." Chris strictly reminded James, before he left to his trailer.

After he left, there was a long silence. A really long silence.

James couldn't believe what Chris just said to him. What he said was really cold, all what James did was he just came with a suggestion. But he did tried to change Chris' ways of treating the contestants, which had obviously annoyed Chris.

You can pretty much say that there is trouble in paradise between them and James is not sure of how to solve it…

Is his relationship really worth it? He is starting to doubt it...

* * *

Chris, you jerk! How can you say that to your boyfriend?

...

Oh wait, I am the one who's writing the story but still. If James was an actual character on the show and this really happened, then it would have been different...okay, now I am being weird but hey, that's how I am. Sorry for the short chapter by the way.


	17. Broken Friendship and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

I apologized for the long wait but I was being busy with school and I was also watching Soul Eater recently. I did even wrote an one-shot about Soul and Death the Kid. It's called Rumor and if you're a fan of Soul Eater and the pairing Soul/Kid, you should check it out. I must also warn you that there will be a slight Courtney-bash(like I warned you in the first chapter) as she will be a bitch - which she was in the second and third season. Oh and this story takes place in Top Dog before the elimination.

* * *

"What? How can he say that?" Duncan was angry when James told him, Beth and Owen what Chris said to him last night. "That was really mean of him." Beth said, feeling pity for her friend. "Maybe it was my own fault. I mean, I must have annoyed him with the suggestions of treating you guys a bit better." James said.

"Sure, whatever. I mean, you're his boyfriend for God's sake. Try to take some sense into him." Courtney told James. "What do you think I was trying?" James asked like Courtney have no idea of what he have been doing.

That must be how she sees them. A bunch of worthless idiots who can't do anything right even if their lives depends on it. She treats all of them like trash, even her boyfriend. She had gotten abusive against him and they were fighting all the time. She had became worse than Heather. Something James never thought it would happen. Okay, she wasn't completely like Heather but she did became a bitch. Though she was the 'whiny annoying brat who wants everything' kind of bitch.

James had tried his best to ignore her attitude but it was hard. Try to stay calm while you're in the same place as the person who you find annoying.

"How can you deal with a girlfriend like her?" James whispered to Duncan. Duncan shrugged. "I don't know. How can you deal with a boyfriend like Chris?" he whispered back, before he gave James a small smirk. Of course, Duncan had to asked that. James just looked annoyed at Duncan, he didn't bother to give him an answer. Duncan may not understand it anyway.

The intern sighed as he looks on the ground. "You don't really have a reason, do you?" the delinquent asked. "I do have my reasons…I just need to remember them." the intern replied.

He glances at the Courtney who was looking through her PDA. She was looking through her schedule of what she should do when the show ends.

"Courtney."

"What?" Courtney snapped. She was about to get to number 44 in her schedule when Beth asked her. "Could you please move? I want to get inside the trailer." the wannabe said. "Can't you see I'm busy? How about come back later?" the CIT asked rudely.

"She was just asking you. You don't need to get mad about it." the intern said, defended his friend. "Listen, I'm been stressed lately and the last thing I needed was someone who came and interrupted." the CIT said. "I see you had really changed." the intern said. "What do you mean?" the CIT asked "I mean, you're not that Courtney I've known back on Camp Wawanakwa." the intern explained.

The CIT narrowed her eyes at the intern. "I did not changed. I am still myself."

"I don't know about it…you did became really a lot meaner lately." Owen blurted out. When he said that, he got worried of Courtney would get offended. "I just do the things that's necessary to do in order to win this competition." Courtney explained.

"There is a big chance for your actions on this show will cause your downfall." James said.

Courtney glared at James as she clenched her fists. "For your information, the good guys doesn't always win. I can do better than you! And if you'd forgot, I used to be a CI-"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" James yelled.

There is a long silence. Owen, Beth and Duncan gets worried of what Courtney is going to do to James. They're afraid of Courtney would explode, so they quickly went to their trailers and closed the doors. They're watching out of the windows to see what happens.

"What?" Courtney finally broke the silence.

"That's right! I've had enough of you! I tried to not letting it bother me but it's really annoying! Why do you think that making yourself a CIT gives you the right to boss?" James ranted. He is full of anger and annoyance, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Besides, I thought CIT are supposed to be friendly but you're more anti-social and worse than Heather. At least she wouldn't have use a lawsuit to get back in a new season like you did! You're nothing but a manipulative, bossy, annoying bitchy brat! And you're not even nice to Duncan! He is your boyfriend for God's sake, you're suppose to love him, not treating him with crap or tries to chance him!"

"That's funny. Doesn't you do the same with Chris?"

"I don't treat him like crap, I love him."

"But you did tried to change him." Courtney smirked evilly, she was planning to break James if she says something like that. "Besides, I _might_ would have been nicer to Duncan if he wasn't flirting with Gwen. I mean, that slut got her goth claws into him."

"I've told you that I didn't flirted with Gwen! We're just friends!" Duncan yelled out to Courtney, hoping his girlfriend would hear it.

"Enough!" James yelled. Courtney got actually surprised. James doesn't like when someone is insulting his friends but if it was about Chris, that might be understandable(depends on how the insult is). "Gwen is **NOT **a slut! And stop treating anyone like they're trash. They're people with real emotions. I'm sorry to say this but our friendship is over!"

After he finished his sentence, he stormed off. Courtney was astonished while her face had a blank expression. Her eyes are widened and for once she was speechless. She couldn't believe of what just happened. She wasn't meant to go that far, it just happened.

"Oooh, he is so dead." Owen said worried. "Maybe we should arrange a funeral." Duncan suggested. They were expecting Courtney would start screaming and ranting but surprisingly, she was quiet. It stayed like that in a long time.

Without them knowing, a single tear had being shed. It was hard to tell if it was from anger or the fact she lost a friend…

* * *

Chris has been worried as soon James returned to the productions camp. He thought it would be because of what he said last night. He wasn't meant to get cold towards his boyfriend, he just wanted to give James a clear message of who is the boss.

He was full of regret as he was watching his boyfriend who was sitting on the ground, being unusually quiet(Chris feels remorse? That's unexpected). "James." Chris said, tried to get James' attention. He didn't say anything, making Chris feeling worse.

"If it's about what I did on the show or what I said to you last night, I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I wasn't meant to get you upset. I was just doing my job and I just want to give you a clear message. Again, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Chris apologized, tried to hold back his tears.

"That's not because of you. I had forgiven you. It's just Courtney. We had a fight and now we're not friends anymore." James explained, finally speaking again.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done it different." James said, gives his boyfriend a small smile. Chris decides to sit next to him. "So…what should we be talking about?" he asked, James shrugged. Chris turned to James. "Well, about our relationship…do you really love me at all?" he asked his boyfriend. The intern looks at the host. "Of course I love you." the intern replied.

"Then why did you tried to change me? I mean, you know I won't be nice that easily and besides, if you really love me then aren't you suppose to love me for who I am?"

"Don't get the wrong feeling. I really do love you. I was just shocked of what you did to the contestants on that challenge - and some few challenges too. I supposed it made me forget about the reasons of why I love you."

The intern gazes into the host's eyes. "Christopher, listen carefully. You've been my best friend since we were kids. You were always there for me like I'm there for you. Peoples might think you're a monster but I sees you as the man I loved. You're not just my best friend, you're my boyfriend."

When he finished his sentence, he pressed his lips against Chris'. Chris blushed because it was unexpected but he slowly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around James' neck as James puts his hands on Chris' hips. Their kiss could feel like an eternity. They stayed like that for a long time until the oxygen was necessary. The kiss broke apart and a long line of saliva kept them connected. When the kiss broke, they smiled each other.

"And don't worry, I had forgiven you for your actions." James told Chris which caused the sadistic host to smile.

There might be a chance for their relationship will survive the second reason.

* * *

Wanna know something? I used to like Courtney in TDI but when the TDI-special aired, I began to dislike her. It was first when TDA aired that I hates her. And what James said to Courtney is some of the reasons of why I hate her.

And one thing more, this story is not over yet. One more chapter left and the story will be completed. Finally, after a long work with this story, the sequel of Love Thy Host is going to be done :)


	18. I Love You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Total Drama series but I do own James.

Yay! I have finally summer vacation! On Tuesday, I will go to Norway with my school, so I won't be on the internet for a few days. And here it is, the final chapter of Complicated. I have been working on it for a long time and now it's finally completed. Also I didn't expected of this story will get so many reviews. It even got more than Love Thy Host.

* * *

"Finally home." Chris said as he and James got home. Today it was the finale at Total Drama Action. The finale was between Duncan and Beth. The winner was Duncan.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back." James agreed, smiling at his boyfriend. He is glad that everything with Chris got solved. The whole thing have gone better now.

James wrapped his arms around Chris' waist, nuzzled his head in his thick black hair. Chris giggled and put both his hands on his boyfriend's arms. He smiled as James kissed his neck. It's good to have the same lovely James back, instead of the one who were confused about his own feeling.

"You know…I'm sorry that I've been doubting about our relationship." James said, getting serious. There is a long silence between them after he said that, none of them knew what to say. Instead Chris turned to face James, when his boyfriend had loosen his grip. "Dude, that's okay." he said. But James wasn't forgiving himself that easily.

"No, it's not. I've been foolish enough to believe that our relationship will end, just because I was unsure about my feelings and-" before James could continued, Chris planted a kiss on his lips. James was dumbfounded by the sudden kiss and stared at Chris when they broke apart. "Sometimes you talks too much." Chris said, smiled at his boyfriend.

"You talks very much too."

"True."

Chris rested his head on James' chest and smiled. The intern couldn't help but smiled and put his hand on his boyfriend's back as he put his other hand on the host's hair. It was a nice moment between them and they are both enjoying it. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment. This moment felt like it should have lasted an eternity but instead only lasted for few minutes.

Sometimes it can happen that there is trouble in paradise between them but they are always solving it. They were completely different and yet, somehow, they completed each other. Love can be complicated but these two can handle it. They love each other and that is the only thing that matters.

Chris smiled as he wrapped his arms around James' neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you, James." he said when they broke apart.

James smiled back. "I love you too, Chris."

It doesn't matter who you love. It could be him or it could be her. You were born that way and it'll always stay like that.

* * *

And...the end!

Sorry for the short chapter but I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. I was planning to write a sex-scene but I got lazy, so I just ended it here. It seemed more like a perfect ending. Well, I hope that all you readers had enjoyed this story.


End file.
